Forgotten
by Littlemisskigirl
Summary: All Brooke Matthews wanted was to be normal. But when her telepathic abilities start to uncovering messages, she puts the pieces together. As more information surfaces, Brooke realized there is something being hidden from her, something people don't want her to know. Brooke thought she knew everything, but there are some things that are long forgotten.
1. Chapter 1: The letter

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey everyone, Littlemisskigirl here. This is my second fanfiction, from The Keeper of the Lost Cities. My first, was removed a few weeks ago, because I had a writing crisis and it got deleted. The Keeper of the Lost Cities is a really good book, but I decided to put my own twist on a different set of characters, instead of using the actual characters.**

**Solace: Yeah... That would be us.**

**Dean: Wait what? I'm totally confused here. What are we taking about?**

**D'Anna: _We aren't supposed to-_**

**Me: Guys! I wasn't done yet!**

**D'Anna: _Told you._ *facepalms***

**Solace: When were you going to be done then? Your speech sounded long enough.**

**Brooke: What speech? *walking in***

**Me: Oh, gosh- really? K before I get totally off topic, I don't own The Keeper of the Lost Cities. And these are my characters.**

**Solace: We get it.**

**Me: Fine fine fine.**

**D'Anna: _Wait. What are we talking about?_**

**Dean: Food?**

**Brooke: No, not food.**

**D'Anna:_ Honestly Dean?_**

**Dean: What? Food is good.**

**Solace: We are talking about this chapter. By the way Brooke,what is wrong with you in this chapter? If you wanted to be dead, you could have come to me.**

**Brooke: I was dead? *eyes turn to me***

**Me: Nononono-Solace!**

**Solace: What?**

**Me: They haven't read the chapter yet.**

**Solace: Well duh, they're not special enough. *smirking***

**Brooke: You read MY chapter? How?**

**Solace: I have my ways.**

**Me: More like you threatened me...with a SWORD.**

**Brooke: What?!**

**Dean: Wow, I didn't think- you have a sword? Where!? Can I see it?**

**D'Anna:_ You are sooo slow._**

**Dean: Shut up.**

**Brooke: So back to earth- I DIED!? *flailing arms frantically***

**Solace:Yup.**

**Me: No! *covering Solace's mouth***

**D'Anna: _Explain. NOW._**

**Me: You did not die, Brooke. Period. *uncoverong Solace's mouth like nothing happened***

**Solace: Mmhmm. *rolls eyes***

**Brooke: Solace...enough, you're coming back to the same point over and over again, readers are getting bored.**

**Solace: I realize. That's the point.**

**Dean:*facepalms***

**D'Anna: _Geez._**

**Dean: Wait we're being read?**

**Solace: Oh my...you know what, I'm not even-just-oh-my-word-you-are-so-stupid!**

**Dean: I'm what?**

**Brooke: Solace...**

**Me: K, lets be nice everyone.**

**Solace: Hestartedititshisfault. *pointing an accusing finger***

**Dean: What?**

**Brooke: Why are we even doing this?**

**Me: People were supposed to get to know you guys.**

**D'Anna: ****_What an impression we just made. _*****sighs***

**Me:I know right.**

**Dean: I just had the greatest idea ever!**

**Solace: Alright, Spill.**

**Dean: Let's go play BaseTag!**

**Solace:Sounds cool.**

**Brooke:Sure, but dinner at my house afterwards.**

**D'Anna:****_K_**

**Solace:Isnt your uncle over?**

**Dean: What uncle?**

**D'Anna: ****_The senile one._**

**Solace:Lovely.**

**Me:Guys. Back to BaseTag.**

**Brooke:Right.**

**Me: Ok so the object of the game-**

**Solace: I know how to play BaseTag! *ready to hit someone***

**Me:Not everyone does.**

**Brooke: I do.**

**Dean: I do.**

**D'Anna:****_ I do._**

**Me: Honestly? I meant the readers.**

**Solace: What. ever.**

**Me: K, so as I was saying its basically like capture the flag but in a bigger playing field.**

**Brooke:K let's play!**

**Me: Alrighty, the teams are Brooke and D'Anna, Solace and Dean.**

**Dean: Aww... *shoulders sag***

**Solace: Excuse me?**

**Dean: Um, um,um... *fidget, running hands through hair***

**Me:Enough! Save it for the game. But no weapons, maiming or fighting. But powers are allowed.**

**D'Anna: ****_This ought to be fun._**

**Solace: Dean. I'll take my anger out on the enemy, but I'll get you later.**

**Me: Don't worry, Solace is actually very reasonable once you get to know her. **

**Solace: Excuse me, no I am not!**

**Me: Honestly? *facepalms***

**Solace: Yes.**

**D'Anna: ****_Can we play now?_**

**Me: Yes, enough rambling. Brook and D'Anna you can quest first. *Questing is when the team puts their base on the field and the other team looks for it. One member of the questing team must guard the base, and the other tries to tag the players***

**Solace: This commentary is going to get really annoying.**

**Brooke: Let's just play.**

**Dean: Ok.**

**Me: On your mark.**

**Solace: I am so going to win.**

**Me: Get set.**

**Brooke: In your dreams.**

**Me: GO!**

Chapter 1: The Letter

I ran through the forest, scouring the trees. If I concentrated, I could hear Solace's mischievous laugh tickle the back of my mind, as she advanced towards our base. Stopping, I closed my eyes and pictured our hidden platform with a small mousy girl guarding it. I imagined her black hair and teal eyes, until the image was clear in my mind.

"D'Anna," I thought, transmitting the message towards the fourth quarter of the left quadrant. "Where's Dean?"

The playing field was split into eight sections. The left quadrant had four quarters, so did the right. Each looked the same, but was easier to identify to Telepaths, so they could track the opponents thoughts to a coordinate.  
I turned back towards the direction of our base, as her soft voice penetrated through my head.

"Dean's advancing in the right quadrant moving towards the first quarter." D'Anna thought "Solace, she's crossing over to the left, third quarter. She's closer, but I'd go for Dean first. She's um- I'd just watch out."

"Wait- what?" I thought immediately

D'Anna was hesitant with her answer. "Um... She kind of conjured a sword."

I gasped and staggered, almost losing my connection with D'Anna.  
"A SWORD!?

I pictured Solace, blond hair, teal eyes, evil grin. I added a sword, and fear rose in my throat. That was a very scary picture. But weapons weren't allowed in base tag. She wasn't going use that sword was she?

"Yeah," D'Anna answered "A sword. I heard her say it while I was listening to her thoughts."

"She does know she can't use it doesn't she?"

D'Anna sighed " Yeah probably, but I wouldn't put it past her."

I groaned, but nodded. I was wasting time. Solace had probably already made it to the fourth quarter already. It wouldn't be long before she found our base, and D'Anna.

D'Anna had been my friend since my first year at school. She wouldn't speak to anyone at first, even me. I soon figured out D'Anna was a mute, and she couldn't actually talk. In our second year, she had discovered she was a Telepath, and could transmit thoughts to other people in a form of speech. I also discovered I was a Telepath too, and we could have secret telepathic conversations without anybody listening. Solace doesn't mind, but Dean finds this extremely annoying. Out of the four of us, he is the only one who has not discovered a special talent. Solace was a Conjurer, so as long as she could picture the item, she could produce it.

D'Anna and Solace had an interesting relationship. D'Anna was small and shy and Solace was tall and mischievous. The two didn't mix, but somehow they got along. But they liked playing pranks on each other. Big pranks that take weeks to clean up. So I was sure that if Solace found our base, she was going to do something bad to D'Anna.  
I ran over to the first quarter, tearing through the trees, trying to lock onto Dean's voice. However, this was a very hard skill, and D'Anna had only discovered it a few weeks ago.

He was easy to catch. I heard his clumsy footing and ran towards it. Spotting him, I grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled. Dean stumbled.

"That's not fair," he grumbled " I'm at a disadvantage."

I grinned at his pouting expression. He ran a hand through his disheveled sandy blonde hair, and sighed.

Dean was always really bothered by the fact that he had not discovered his talent. His family was working class, so he was even lucky to be at the school we went to. Nobody seemed to care about his upbringing or that he was undiscovered. D'Anna and I had always been close to him, even before we became a Telepaths. Solace and Dean even lived in the same neighborhood. But come to think about it, I would probably feel envious if I was the only one of my friends that had no special ability.

"I didn't use my telepathy," I sighed "D'Anna did."

He grumbled again.

"For a mute, she sure talks a lot." He sighed "Why does she have to be so good at telepathy?But when I discover my gift, Im sure it will be something else. It's annoying when people tamper with your brain."

I smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find your gift soon enough," I chidled with reassurance.

Then I turned and ran down the alley of trees to try and make it to Solace. But I was too late.

I heard a loud scream, the noise blasting me telepathically. D'Anna's cry was enough to tell me that someone had gotten into our base.

I ran towards the fourth quarter just in time to see Solace finish tying D'Anna up.  
She turned to me and gave me a evil grin. Solace held up some remaining rope.

"Looking for me?" She said arching her eyebrows in a evil way.

She broke into a laugh. Solace always seemed to be the mean type, but she was really nice once you knew her. And she never really meant everything she said, but she still had a very mishevious personality.

"I was nice this time, " She said " I had something...better planned."

Solace gestured to D'Anna who was squirming on the floor.

"I'll get you !" D'Anna screamed, shattering the thought barrier I tried to make.  
When D'Anna gets mad, you do not want to be there in the aftermath. Even my Telepath mind barriers can't keep her out.

Dean covered his ears as he walked into the quarter.

"Cut it out will you," He moaned "My ears are going to die."

Solace wrapped an arm around Dean gracefully.

"We win," she smiled "Up for another round?"

Solace won again.

Go figure. I wasn't sure she was ever going to let us win.

This time she was teamed up with D'Anna. Dean insisted that we be partners. He said that we could be partners for the next round too, and that we should hide the base in the right quadrant, third quarter. He said that people always pick the corners so the middle would be the safest idea, and I could track voices so he could tag them. I decided not to tell him that to check both corners you had to cross through the middle, and that D'Anna was the only one who could do that.

I took the left quadrant, and Dean took the right. I ran through the trees, crossing into the second quarter searching for their base.

I found their base in the middle of the first and second quarter, and ran to touch it. D'Anna was guarding it. As soon as she saw me, she closed her eyes. I knew she was transmitting. She fingered the base, and nodded. I cocked my head in confusion.  
What were they up to?

All of a sudden, the base disappeared, and so did D'Anna.

I fell back a step.

Solace's laughter exploded in my mind.

"Bet you didn't see that coming" I heard her think.

She howled as I understood. She had conjured the base to another location using her abilities. I was pretty sure that was against the rules, but I knew that she would argue if I said anything.

Soon enough, I felt her cold hands gripping my shoulders.

"Caught you," She sang as D'Anna walked in with Dean. "Guess I win again."

Dean sighed.

" You guys still staying for dinner?" I asked, changing the subject.

All three heads nodded.

"We should get going," Dean grinned "Or Caster will eat all the mallowmelt."

Solace and D'Anna grimaced.

"Havenfield!" I cried laughing as we hold hands and disappear into the light.

* * *

My house stood on a high hill, a amber glow emitting from the crystal windows. The dark walls shadow the bright lights, as we walk into the house, night crawling into the once bright sky.

My uncle Caster, as expected has his face in our ice cream soaked cake.

"Hey Brooke!" He gurgles his mouth full of cream.

He holds out a handful of squished cake. "I saved you some."

I stared at my senile uncle for a second before politely passing it down. Uncle Caster only stays with us every so often, and I was supposed to be nice.

I looked around the room for my parents, but I didn't see them.

" Where's mom and dad?" I asked

My uncle pointed a sticky finger to the hallway. He was right. I could already hear my parents low whispers.

My friends tried to pry my uncle from the mallowmelt as I approached the hallway.

The whispers got louder.

I walked into the hallway.

My parents look horrible. They looked like someone told them that their house burned down or something. Their eyes were wide, mouths hanging open, ashen expressions.  
In their hands was a letter.

A black swan was printed on the back, it's dark neck curving as it spread its wings. The letter was in a language I couldn't read.

I froze. I had seen that picture before, and I knew it meant something bad. Dread immediately washed over me, and I had a sudden urge to run away. An image of a boy screaming as dark ghostly people dragged him away shattered my vision. But I didn't know the boy, or who the people were. I felt as horrified as my mom and dad appeared.

My parents looked up, their eyes filled with tears. The expressions showed terror as they acknowledged whatever they were reading. Scared, I backed back into the kitchen.

My uncle looked at me in concern, then offered me a mug of purple lumpy liquid.  
This time I forgot to be polite.

I turned away and ran up to my room, closing the door behind me and blocking the world out.

I lay on my bed in confusion. What was I doing? I didn't know that person, I probably saw that image somewhere, and the letter was probably like a bill or something.  
I heard my friends come up and knock on the door, asking me to come out.  
I sighed and opened the door. The dinner was almost mindless. My parents and I looked like zombies, silently picking at or food. D'Anna looked at me worriedly, but I turned away.

My friends left directly after dinner, disappearing into the blue light, of our Leapmaster.  
As darkness grew, I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe I would be granted a good night sleep. Just as I drifted into unconsciousness, a voice entered my mind.

Four words at the back of my head:  
"Help. Please find me."

I gaped, my eyes wide, as I searched for the person that this message had come from. The image of a boy struck my mind. The same one from before, running into the trees, disappearing into darkness. Just as the black overcame him, I realized he was looking right at me.

**Brooke: OH I REMEMBER THIS!**

**Solace: Sigh, took you long enough. Having scary nightmares are we? Ready to admit you were emotionally insane?**

**Brooke: What? Why you...**

**Me: Guys, guys...couldn't you have waited 'til I got here?**

**Solace: Uh, no. We can't wait for you for everything.**

**Me: Thanks...**

**Solace: *grins mischievously***

**Me: Oh yeah that's what I wanted to do! Thank people!**

**Solace: Who exactly are you thanking? One of them better be me.**

**Me: No.**

**Solace: You suck.**

**Me: Not my problem. Anyways, I would like to thank Denow, for editing, and Firefrostflare, for supporting.**

**Solace: Done yet?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Brooke: Mm,mm! *struggling with hands tied and mouth duck taped***

**Me:Brooke!**

**Brooke: Mm,mm!**

**Me: Solace! *accusing glare***

**Solace: Something wrong? *innocently batting eyelashes***

**Me: Confess!**

**Solace: Father forgive me for I have sinned.**

**Me: Not that kind of- Solace! Come'ere NOW!**

**(CRASH, screaming)**

**Dean: Hey what I miss? *sees Brooke tied up, and me and Solace strangling each other***

**I take it we came at the wrong time.**

**D'Anna:****_ Talk about it._**

**Brooke: _Can SOMEBODY untie me?_**

**D'Anna:****_ This would be a good time to walk away..._**

**Dean: Yeah,let's...*slowly backing up***

**D'Anna:****_ You can review,follow, or favorite while we take a short intermission. _**

***crashing and screaming in the background* ****_Um, maybe a long intermission, lets go Dean._**

**Dean: *following D'Anna into the leaping crystals* 'Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy

**Me: Uh, so welcome back! Sorry for the wait.**

**Solace: That was a wait? Its been less than a week! Man if you think that's a long time.**

**Dean: Time is different for different people.**

**Solace: I just thought of something- can I have a POV?**

**Brooke: You can't have a POV. Only I can because I'm special.**

**Solace: Your right Brooke. You are special. Shall I speak slower when I talk? Or can you understand what I'm saying?**

**Brooke: SOLACE!**

**Me: GUYS! POVs are different. But...hmmmm...it can be considered...**

**Solace: Really?**

**Me: If you behave...**

**Dean: If I behave can I have a POV?**

**D'Anna: _No._**

**Dean: Why not? *pouting***

**D'Anna:_ I dunno, I just read her mind._**

**Me: D'Anna! That's against the law. I could hold you for a tribunal!**

**D'Anna: _Ok you do that._**

**Dean: *goes and cries in depression corner***

**Solace: Hello you've reached the mental asylum. *Holding up invisible phone* If you are crying in the depression corner right now, press 7 at the beep. The mental hospital will pick you up as soon as they can. Thank you for your time. BEEP!**

**Dean: HEY! *goes into a fighting stance***

**Solace: *sighs* Bring it on. *conjures her sword***

**Me: *panicking* Uh guys! **

**D'Anna: Review, Favourite, or Follow while we...um take care of this mess.**

Chapter 2: The Boy

I twisted in bed, the thoughts inside my head churning. A deep voice penetrated my head, whispering fiercely.

"Brooke, Brooke," it whispered and my head was filled with the image of a tall boy.

His face was boyish and playful, but his expression was grim and his dirty blond hair was brushed over his face. His teal eyes were just like any other elf, but he had draped a hood over his head,

so they looked a darker shade. He wore all black and he was running, blending in with his dark surroundings. I recognized him from my visions, and he stared at me with pleading eyes.

"Brooke," He called again, this time the deep whisper taking his body "They're coming for me. I know you don't remember me, but I need your help."

My face twisted in confusion. I knew this person?

I closed my eyes, and tried to block the boy out, as fear clouded my thoughts. There was something weird about this person, like it was bad that I should be listening to him. He wasn't scary looking, but his aura was creeping me out.

"Brooke, stop, I'm losing my connection," The boy cried, and his voice thundered inside my brain.

Panicked, I tried a different approach. I felt for his mind, plunging deep in the darkness of the dream.

"Go away," I transmitted, my thought echoing inside my head "Leave me alone."

I pushed the dream as far as my mind would allow and frantically thought of something, anything.

I ended up thinking about Prattles, a creamy caramel cream candy, with collectable pins. I thought of my current collection, which was located under my bed in a ornate crystal box. As more information piled up, the boy was pushed farther away until I could almost forget what he looked like. As I drifted back in unconsciousness, creamy candy stirring in my mind like my churning thoughts, the boy flung back in my thoughts and glared, his eyes full of terror. Then he turned and screamed my name, his figure disappearing into the darkness. The last thing I saw was a black creature moving in swift movements, twisting around the flailing boy.

I could have sworn it was a swan.

I shrieked, gasping as my alarm went off, echoing the boys scream. My chest burned as I realized I had been holding my breath, and I was sweating, my brown hair clinging to my night gown. I stared at the red digits on my clock, until they blurred in and out of sight. I frowned; I didn't remember settin my alarm. My clock must be broken. When my breathing slowed, I flopped back against my pillows, exhausted. Who was the boy, and what did he want? I thought, as I wrapped my arms behind my pillow, and closed my eyes. I shouldn't worry though, I reassured myself, I'm sure it was nothing. I felt the thought slip away, as I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

I rolled out of bed dazed, my eyelids drooping lazily. I blinked, expecting my mom to open the curtains, exposing me to the bright morning, like she always does. But as I got up and stretched, I gazed at my window. It was closed,the dark curtains, draping over the frame, shadowing my room in darkness.

Confused, I stumbled into the hallway. It was empty. I walked into my parents bedroom, the door ajar. Empty.

Where was everyone?

I looked down the hallway and almost missed a small amber glow. I backed up and stared at the light from under the closed kitchen door.

Panic caught in my throat, I twisted the knob and walked in.

Blinding light overcame me, and I squinted my eyes to see. A single light was on, but again the room was empty. I walked up to the table and picked up a single note.

_Went to work. Your uncle left early this morning. Take care of yourself and be cautious. We'll see you tonight._

I frowned at the note. Was something wrong? My parents never left for work early, and my uncle always stayed more than a night. And without saying goodbye?

I thought back to the dream I had tried so hard to push away. Was this somehow connected? I grabbed something to eat, but my stomach twisted, so I dressed in my skirt vest and cape. I ran and grabbed my satchel, stuffing my items inside.

I dragged myself over the cupola and stared at the ceiling, where hundreds of Leapmasters were installed. A beautiful crystal chandelier with a blue crystal was mounted on the upper wall closest to me. I stood still, staring at the Leapmaster but not bothering to speak any commands. I twisted my nexus, a jeweled band on my wrist that allowed me to light leap with out a leapmaster and measured my ability to do so.

Light leaping allowed elves to jump on beams of light and travel to different locations.

I finally plucked up the energy to speak when I heard my brain telling me I was going to be late for school. I didn't need to worry about anything else, much less something I would have caused myself.

"Foxfire!" I yelled at the chandelier, and the fixture twisted and lowered, the blue crystals glowing and emitting a bright light.

The light shot downwards, creating the light leaping portal to my school. I stepped in with a sigh, as the light overcame me and I was swept away.

I walked onto campus grounds just in time, as the a small stream of students trickled into the many crystal buildings. The biggest of them, a five story glass pyramid, towered over the six different colored towers, and the main building which wrapped around the pyramid in a U shape. Multiple other buildings were scattered left and right, but I payed no attention as I rushed to the bottom floor of the glass pyramid. I made it just in time to see everyone gathering for the morning announcements.

Dame Alina, our principal, flicked her caramel hair and wet her lips.

"Good morning, prodigies." She said as her porcelain skin reflected of the light coming through the glass walls. "I would just like to remind everyone that midterms are not as far away as they seem, and everyone needs a seventy five to pass."

I heard a series of groans as Dame Alina paused.

"If you need any assistance, I would suggest visiting Lady Nissa in the Tutoring Center. That concludes today's announcements. Have a great day."

As everyone cleared out, I walked to my locker. Licking the metal seal, I waited until the locker read my DNA, and clicked. I opened it and stuffed my things inside. I gathered my books, and made my way to the first class.

I didn't see my friends on the way to class, luckily, because I wasn't sure how to react if I did.

I walked into my alchemy class with seconds to spare. I took my seat as everyone else rushed in.

Lady Galvin was a tough teacher. She glared at the class and turned, flipping her red brown hair and green cape.

"Today we will review information." She said, and pointed to a bubble of milky liquid.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?"

A red haired girls hand shot up. Everyone groaned. Marta wouldn't trade her know it all brain for a social status even if her life depended on it.

"It's alkahest," She announced as Lady Galvin chose her, seeming to enjoy the classes protest.

Her lecture of the universal solvent led on and on. I already knew what the giant bubble was, so I drifted in and out of the conversation. Alkahest could only be stored in a bubble of itself...it dissolves everything else...I forced myself to keep my eyes open, as the class dragged on.

When the class ended, I got out and ran into the hall. I had the Universe next, and stared blankly at the star maps all period, as if the paper was see through and made of glass.

At lunch, my mind was on the boy again. I hated referring to him as "The Boy", so I decided if I saw him again in my dream, I would ask him his name.

"Where've YOU been?" I heard someone call behind me

I froze, almost spilling my tray. I turned around and forced a smile.

Solace and Dean stood behind me, scowling. Solace had her blonde hair in a braid, flung over her left shoulder. She gripped her tray tightly, raising her eyebrows.

"So?" Dean said brushing a lock of hair from his face "We were worried about you."

"I don't know why," I said " Im not in any of your morning classes today anyways."

"I didn't see you at your locker," Dean said "Or at morning announcements. We always gather by the third pillar, remember? We thought you were away."

"And not to mention you invited us to dinner and didn't speak to us the entire time." Solace growled "So what's up? There's no way you can deny that there's something wrong."

"But Im fine, really-where's D'Anna?" I said twisting to try to see around them.

"She left," Dean sighed "She told us if you didn't want to talk, we should leave you alone. She's most likely in the library studying for midterms."

"So, honestly are you going to tell us what's wrong?" Solace said tapping her lunch tray "Lunch times almost over, and you know, I kind I want to eat. I'm not afraid to beat it out of you, you know."

I sighed- there was no point hiding it. Solace was going to figure out anyways, and I didn't want to know how many ways she could.

"Not here, k?" I whispered then sat down at a table "After school, at Moonglade."

Solace and Dean sighed, but nodded. We ate lunch in silence. I tried to find D'Anna in the library before fourth period, but the librarian said she left.

I had Elementism and Metaphysics after lunch, so I walked down the hallway to find the classroom.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I successfully bottled a tornado in Elementism, something I would normally be proud of, finished my metaphysics homework during class time, and finished all of my alchemy review while I was waiting.

When school ended, I went to my locker and gathered my stuff.

Dragging myself to the Leapmasters, I spoke my command and was whisked away.

Moonglade was my usually Universe homework spot. It was a quiet place to bottle stars and map them. No one bothered to come here, they all went to Siren Rock. Only a few students ever made their way to Moonglade.

Solace, Dean, and D'Anna were waiting for me.

D'Anna beamed at me, her jet black hair waving in the mild breeze.

"Solace told me you would be here," She transmitted "Everything ok?"

"I'll explain," I transmitted back as we gathered by the bronze telescope in a circle.

"Took you long enough," Solace groaned "Now, spill."

She conjured a piece of paper and started absentmindedly folding and unfolding it, like she knew this would take a long time.

"Concentrate," I said as everyone closed their eyes.

I bowed my head and felt for their minds, transmitting my thoughts into their brains.

"When I got home, my parents were holding a letter with a black swan printed on the back. The letter was in a different language, so I didn't know what it said, but my parents seemed pretty choked up about it. I think it triggered a memory or something because I had this flashback of this boy being dragged away. Somehow he looked familiar but I thought he was a stranger. He tried to transmit to me while I was sleeping and told me he knew me. He told me I had to find him. And then he got swallowed up by something evil. And the creepy thing was he knew my name, and how to find me, so he had to be a Telepath."

"Stalker much?" Solace thought when I had finished.

"I don't know," I frowned "Something about him seemed weird, but he doesn't seem stalker like. And besides, he was running from someone. And he wanted me to find him. He looked really scared, saying that they were coming for him."

I remembered the black creature swirling around him, smothering his scream.

" And I think it found him."

* * *

Since I knew my parents weren't going to be back for dinner, I went and stayed with Solace. Solace's house was on the end of her street, dark crystal running down the walls of the building, warm light shining through. D'Anna was at home studying, and Dean had to help his dad. I walked into Solace's house, and was welcomed with a big hug from Solace's little sister Lite.

"Brookie!" she screamed wrapping her arms around my waist in a playful squeal.

"Hey, bug,"Solace said ruffling her sisters short blonde hair and dropping her school stuff.

She always called Lite, "bug", for reasons I didn't know.

"Play wit me Brookie?" Lite's hopeful moon eyes stared at me expectantly

"Brooke and I are busy," Solace said sincerely "Go play with mom k?"

"K," Lite sighed and ran off down the hallway as we climbed the stairs.

Solace opened the door to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

"So, are you ok?" She asked as she conjured her school stuff from downstairs.

"Yeah I guess so," I answered sitting on her floor. "It was just a dream, right?"

"You better hope so," Solace said "Or this guys going to come find you."

"What?" I sat up.

"Well it makes sense. This guy asks you to find him, you ignore him, so he comes looking for you. And for all you know he could be a super talented Telepath and do that mind tracking thing D'Anna does to find you."

"Thanks," I sighed "Thats all I need to think about, a stalker raiding my dreams."

"Oh c'mon, it's not like that."

"I suppose not, but still. Would you feel safe knowing that a psychopath is trying to talk to you in you sleep?"

"You are taking this way too seriously. Ask him his name or something. Ask him who's chasing him, why you need to find him, and how he apparently knows you. Especially if you don't know him back. Then if he won't answer push him out of your mind. And talk to someone about it."

She pulled my Imparter out of my satchel and waved it in my face. I snatched it back from her and shoved it back into my bag. She glared disapprovingly.

"Fine," I grumbled

I had kind of wished I had kept this issue to myself. I felt like I was crazy, and Solace was making sure I was ok before she called the mental asylum. I glanced out the window as darkness crawled into the sky. I had dinner with Solace, then took my home crystal and light leaped.

A warm rush filled me as I saw my parents gathered on the couch. They turned and smiled. But I frowned as I saw the fear behind their grins. They were sill worried about whatever they had seen yesterday. I decided not to let that bother me. It was probably none of my buisness.

"I was... at a friends." I breathed wrapping my parents in a goodnight hug. " I'm just heading off to bed. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." My mom sighed.

I retreated back into the hallway and closed the door to my room. I didn't bother to undress, as I lay on my bed.

As night overcame the once bright sky, I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

I closed my eyes and pictured the boy, until I could see him racing through the trees.

I took a deep breath as we made eye contact.

I had a lot of questions to ask.

**Me: So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Solace: I didn't.**

**Me: Oh my... I don't even want to...*exasperated sigh*...why?**

**Solace: Because I wasn't in it enough. All I did was let Brooke in my house to eat all my food. I'm telling you, I need a POV!**

**Brooke: And I'm telling you,you don't need a POV.**

**Solace: Right. I remember. Because your the special one. They have an extension for that at the metal asylum too you know.**

**Brooke: *glares at Solace***

**Solace: Nobody appreciates me! *walks out of room fake sobbing* **

**D'Anna: Dramatic much?**

**Me: Ikr! **

**(Five minutes later)**

**Solace: So, what I miss? *strolling in***

**Brooke: Nothing that concerns you.**

**Dean: *giving me big cow eyes* Can I please please please please have a POV?**

**Me: Dean...**

**Dean: *goes and cries in the depression corner.* Why does Brooke need a POV!?**

**Brooke: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I GET THE SCARY NIGHTMARES AND SEE PICTURES OF WEIRD PEOPLE! IM THE SPECIAL ONE!**

**Man standing at the entrance of the room: Ok...now I see why someone called. Did somebody phone the mental assylum? I have orders to pick up a Dean Russo and a Brooke Matthews.**

**All: *turn around and see man from the mental hospital.***

**Solace: That would be them. *pointing to Brooke and Dean.***

**D'Anna:_ You didn't... Use an actual phone to call the mental asylum...you did._**

**Solace: Go on now... It will be much quieter without you.**

**Me: SOLACE! YOU CAN NOT ****EVICT ALL MY CHARACTERS!**

**Man: Ok *checking off things on his clipboard* Please come with me you two.**

**Brooke: NO!**

**Dean: Help?**

**Man: I am help. At the mental asylum, we will address your illness accordingly and make sure that you can cope with it before sending you back into the real worrrrrlllllldddddd. *exaggerating pause and staring into the sunset* Cmon now I don't have all day, are you coming or not?**

**Me: NO! *slamming door in mans face***

**D'Anna:_ I'm going to... Um studying now. Bye! _*runs out of room***

***everyone staring at Solace angrily***

**Solace: *panicking* No need to get angry, just a joke...hehe... Right?**

**Me: *seething* Now would be a good time to run.**

**Solace: Exactly what I was thinking. *bolting off down the hallway, knocking down the** **metal asylum man***

**Brooke: GET HER!* runs down hall, stepping in the mental asylum man***

**Dean: SOLACE! *follows Brooke***

**Me: Wait up! *panting after Brooke and Dean***

**Solace: Ta Ta for now! And review, favorite or follow! *jumps into home crystal* So long suckers!**

**Brooke: I really hate that girl sometimes.**

**Dean: Talk about it.**

**Me: Why does this always happen in MY stories?!**

**Brooke: I don't know, you're just that special.**

**Man from mental asylum: Did someone say special?**

**Brooke: NO!**

**Me: Lets get out of here. Btw, please tell me if there is anything missing, or editing issues, or comments. I'd love to hear how I'm doing! **

**Brooke: HURRY UP! * jumping into Leapmaster with Dean and me.***

**Dean: Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Erased

** Me: Hey guys, I've finally had time to post.**

**Solace: So you've had the story all week and you didn't post?!**

**Me: Not exactly...I was having a plot crisis...and some issues with my very busy editor...*cough cough* Denow!**

**Brooke: But you should thank her for when she finally did edit your chapter.**

**Dean: That would be good.**

**Me: K, thanks to Denow, for editing and supporting, thanks to Firefrostflare for supporting and reviewing, and thanks to DeadNotSleeping for reviewing. Also, thanks so much to princessjewel101, for reviewing.**

**Dean: Anyone else?**

**Me: Oh yeah, and thanks to my friend with the sonic screwdriver, if you're listening,you'll know who you are,thanks for supporting me. It means a lot.**

**Brooke: Who? **

**Me: None of your business. (;**

**Brooke: Ok- What's a sonic screwdriver?**

**Me: *facepalms* What did I just say?**

**Solace: K, that's enough thanking you're wearing my ears out.**

**Me: Looks like you'll need a hearing aid then. **

**Solace: *facepalms* At least I won't be able to hear SOME people! *stares at Dean***

**Dean: Hey!**

**D'Anna: _Guys, calm down!_**

**Solace: Firefrostflare, I'm in need of a grand piano! *running to call Firefrostflare***

**Brooke: A WHAT!?**

**Dean: Im outta here.**

**D'Anna: _Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3: Erased

"What's your name?" I whispered to the boy, as I watched his figure run.

His blonde hair was matted with dirt and leaves, and his teal eyes seemed paler than before. His black pants were torn, his shirt shredded. He jumped over a bush in a hurry, and ran into a dark village. I waited for an answer as he peered into the stores.

"I can't tell you," he transmitted as he ducked into a clothing shop.

He dove under the clothes racks as I looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" I asked as his small head peeked out of the capes.

"I'm hiding," he answered

"Why are you hiding?"

"Someone's looking for me."

"You mentioned you needed my help, so what did you mean? Why can't you tell me your name?"

He stared at me in confusion.

"I needed your help? Oh...yeah, about that. I don't really need it anymore."

I looked at the boy funny. He didn't need my help anymore? What happened to yesterday?

"So why did you call me?" I asked "And why did you say that you knew me?"

His face looked strained for a second, his teal eyes suddenly brighter.

"The Black Swan..." He started, but in a few seconds, the color drained out of his eyes, and his glare hardened. "...Are nothing you should be concerned about."

"What?" I whispered fiercely "Who's the Black Swan?"

"I told you," he growled "Nothing you should be concerned about. Right now you should fall asleep."

I felt my mind closing. What was happening? I saw the boy look into the window of the shop and stare at a man. He was staring right back at him.

Before I could do anything, I fell into a dark sleep, a soothing feeling covering my brain.

* * *

I woke up in a fury, and immediately grabbed my satchel. I dug into it, searching for my Imparter, before dumping the contents onto my bedroom floor.

It was gone.

Fog circled around my brain, closing off last nights memories. It was only then, did I realize that I had no idea what I wanted to do with it. I racked my brain for information. Something had happened last night, but I had no idea what.

Confused, I ran downstairs to find my parents.

My dad was in the study reading papers. He had narrow features and his reading glasses drooped on the crook of his nose. His brown hair was combed and his lips were parted in a line.

"Hi, dad," I said running a hand through my tangled brown hair.

My dad looked up from his work, and smiled.

"Hey Brooke, good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Except I had a weird dream."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Um...something called The..." I frowned, as my brain fogged over again.

I had no idea what it was that my dream was about. Thinking back, I had no memory of anything since two days ago.

"I'm not feeling so well," I said suddenly "Im going back to my room."

I staggered into my bedroom, and sat on my bed. All day, I searched my brain until my head hurt. But what had happened the past two days? I just didn't know.

* * *

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?" Dean pressed as I slammed my locker shut the next day.

My stomach churned when he mentioned yesterday. I still didn't remember anything that happened and the thought of forgetting drove me crazy.

How could I go through two days without remembering what happened?

So all I could say to answer Dean was "I don't know".

Solace confronted me during lunch. She slammed her tray into the table and glared at me.

"So?" She demanded.

"Um...what?" I asked uncomfortably.

"How is it go? You didn't summon me AT ALL yesterday."

"Could you refresh me with what exactly was supposed to go on? What was I doing yesterday?"

"You were supposed to talk to that mysterious boy in your dreams and ask him questions."

"What mysterious boy?" I grimaced, in a mental state. "Why is that everyone knows something I don't?"

I growled as Solace looked at me as if I was stupid.

"You know what, play that way. I see how it is. You didn't see a letter, then, or your distraught parents. And you certainly didn't see a boy running through the trees asking you to help him. What, did you just imagine it?"

I tried to picture the events Solace explained, but as hard as I tried, I could remember.

It was like the memories from the past few days were entirely disappeared.

When I got home from school, the house was empty. Another note was at the dinner table, saying that my parents would be back afterwards.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to get a snack, when a heard a whisper.

"The study..." It's strained voice hissed before disappearing into the soft hum of the heating.

Confused, I walked into my dads study, and sat in his chair. I glanced at all the papers on the desk and tried to decipher them as if they were in code. Some of them were, in fact in a different language, and I picked one up on confusion.

It was a letter, written in different squiggles crisscrossing the page. In the top right corner was the Mysterium insignia, stamped in black ink. I flipped the letter over. A huge swan was printed on the other side, it's neck curving inwards as it spread its wings in attack.

A small tickle at the back of my mind told me I knew this sign. But...where had I seen it before? I tried to put the pieces I had together. I had no memory of the past few days, Solace told me I saw a strange boy in a dream, and he knew me. She had also told me that my parents were scared over a letter. I looked down at the folded paper I held. Could this be the letter?

I tucked the letter into my pocket in case it triggered anything, and went up to my room. If it was a dream that I had had, maybe I could have another one.

I lay on my bed and absentmindedly pulled my arms back behind my pillow. I reached back and grasped something hard. I pulled out my Imparter.

Wrapped around the surface was a slip of parchment with three inked words: Show me Kalyn.

I held the Imparter in front of me and opened my mouth.

"Show me Kalyn," I said speaking to thin crystal square.

My head rushed as my vision was taken to a tree fort. It made out of wood, and sheltered with leaves so it looked like an ordinary tree if you didn't look hard enough. A boy looked both ways and climbed up the overgrown tree, scampering up the plant like a imp. I watched him dive into the treehouse, and cover the entrance with leaves.

"Kalyn?" I whispered as he made eye contact.

A blonde hair boy with teal eyes looked at me in suprise.

"Brooke!" He said rushing towards my image. "You found my note."

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Kalyn," he said "Don't you remember me?"

I remembered what Solace had said about the boy in my dreams. My brain felt numb but I pushed farther inside, I felt the foggy feeling start to subside.

"I'm starting to," I said "But I don't remember anything from the past few days. Can you tell me why?"

Kalyn looked behind me.

"I was running away from this organization called the Black Swan." He started

"This Black Swan?" I asked unfolding the letter I had pocketed.

Kalyn paled and nodded.

"Yeah, they've been chasing me. Just when I thought I'd lost them, a man came up to me and looked at me with these cold teal eyes. All of a sudden, I was running all over creation, doing his bidding. If you remember yesterday, he made me say I didn't need help and made you forget who I was. He was a Mesmer."

I gulped. So that was why I couldn't remember the last few days. A Mesmer had made me forget.

"So you need help?" I asked as I stared at the letter "I don't suppose you can read this can you?"

His face twisted in confusion

"It's in a different language?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as I held up the paper. "They're cipher runes...only the Ancients can read it. You have to be taught the language. "

He scanned the letter and paled.

"You can read it," I said excitedly "What does it say? Are you like a Polyglot?"

"Yes...and no," he said strained "Where did you get this letter? You're not supposed to have it."

"Why not? What does it say?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well that's just great," I sulked.

"Brooke..." Kalyn said

"And how is it that you know my name? Are you a stalker or something?"

"No, Brooke...I'm...I can't tell you that either."

"So what can you tell me then huh?" I said as I finally remembered everything that's had happened the past few days.

"That the Mesmer, he's still chasing me, and so are The Black Swan."

"And?"

"I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" I growled "I don't know anything, and you won't tell me. I don't talk to stalkers. And as far as I'm concerned, you don't need my help if you don't want to explain why."

Kalyn sighed.

"I...I ran away. I was specifically told I couldn't and I did. Because the outside world wasn't safe and the Black Swan always wanted to find me. When ran away, I pretty much gave up my location. And they weren't the only ones that knew where I was. That Mesmer is going to find me and trade me to The Black Swan. Unless you can help me."

"What do you want?"

"I need a blue crystaled Pathfinder, one that can leap to the Forbidden Cities."

I gasped. Blue crystaled pathfinders were only for extremely talented elves and the Council. They had the ability to leap anywhere, including the Forbidden Cities, a nasty polluted place called Earth.

"Why do you need a Pathfinder?" I asked

"If I leap to the Forbidden Cities, I can hide there indefinitely. The Mesmer won't be able to find me, and The Black Swan won't be able to either."

"You are asking me to steal...a pathfinder, risking a tribunal and exile if I get caught, and you won't tell me anything about why."

"Yes..." Kalyn said, his mouth stretching into a grimace.

"NO!" I almost exploded "I can't steal a illegal leaping crystal for a stranger!"

"I'm not a stranger..." He tried to say.

"Oh yeah? Then who are you?"

"I'm..." Kalyn said but stopped.

He bowed his head in defeat.

"I'll be ok then..." He sighed "I have a couple more safehouses like this to hide. I should be able to ward them off for a while. Call me incase you change your mind."

"Dont worry," I growled as we broke connection "I won't."

* * *

I had a horrible dreamless night. The bed felt like cold stone, and just as I drifted off, my parents got home and woke me up.

I had to force myself to the cupola the next day, without breakfast, just to make it on time.

I wished Kalyn's request didn't bother me as much as it did. I was not going to steal for anyone, much less a stranger.

All my friends left me alone because of my weird behavior yesterday, so I felt a empty feeling inside me when I saw our usual spot bare.

As the day dragged on, the grumpier I got. I was so bothered by Kalyn and my friends, I wanted to crawl into a hole and never get out. At my locker, I fingered my midterm gift for Solace, a sarcastic qoute journal, before shoving it into the back of my locker and slamming the door.

I curled up on my bed at home and cried, for reasons I really couldn't explain to anyone else.

I wished I had never saw the boy in my dream, that I had never found my Imparter.

I wished more than anything that my life could be normal.

But deep down inside, I knew the next few weeks would be anything but.

**Me: So I hope, as always, that you enjoyed the chapter.**

**D'Anna:_ It was shorter by a lot._**

**Me: You know what, I can't always please anyone!**

**Solace: *sweatdrops* I'm becoming less and less involved in the chapters! Was this your evil ploy? To slowly make me non existent?!**

**Brooke: I'm sure it wasn't. Besides, you are the least of her concerns. I need much more attention.**

**Solace: Hahaha. **

**Dean: I feel for you Solace. I think you even have more parts than I do.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Well, it's just that you're not really the main characters, and I need to focus on the character with the POV first. But D'Anna, and possibly Dean, will have a major part, I think.**

**Solace: Oh great, you're just going to throw me under the bus?**

**Dean: No, but I would gladly volunteer to.**

**Solace: You KNOW that I'm so much stronger than you. C'mon let's go a few rounds, lets see who's under the bus then!**

**Me: Guysguysguys STOP!**

**Solace: Just who are you calling a GUY? I am not related to him! *points to Dean***

**Dean: Why you-**

**Brooke: I'M GOING TO MAKE MALLOWMELT TODAY AND IF YOU DON'T STOP ARGUING, IM GOING TO INVITE UNCLE CASTOR OVER INSTEAD OF YOU!**

**(Silence)**

**Solace: Sorry.**

**Dean: Sorry.**

**D'Anna:_ Why didn't we think of this earlier?_**

**Me: Ikr! You can review (please please review!), follow or favorite.**

**Brooke: Halt, now sit. MUSH! BEG!**

**Solace: I'm. not. a. dog. *seething red hot anger***

**Brooke: Mallowmelt?**

**Me: I'm liking this. *bringing out a bowl of popcorn* No, screw that, I'm loving this.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lying

**Me: Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Thanks to Denow, Firefrostflare, and Princess Jewel101 for supporting and reviewing. For those of you who did review and are looking at these words right now, scroll to the bottom and please please review! **

**Solace: You can't expect everyone to do that. **

**Me: I realize, but it would be nice to have more than 5 reviews.**

**Brooke: 5 is a pretty number.**

**Dean: 7's better. **

**D'Anna: _My fav number is Pi._**

**Dean: Excuse me? Pie is not a number.**

**D'Anna: _No, Pi. As in P-I? As in_**

**_3.1415926535897932384626433832 795028841971693993751 _**

**_0582097494459230781640628620 8998628034825342117067 _**

**_9821480865132823066470938446 0955058223172535940812 _**

**_8481117450284102701938521105 5596446229489549303819 _**

**_6442881097566593344612847564 8233786783165271201909 _**

**_1456485669234603486104543266 4821339360726024914127 _**

**_3724587006606315588174881520 9209628292540917153643 _**

**_6789259036001133053054882046 6521384146951941511609 _**

**_4330572703657595919530921861 1738193261179310511854 _**

**_8074462379962749567351885752 7248912279381830119491 And that's only the first 500 numbers. Pi goes on forever._**

**Dean: *sweatdrops* Does anyone get that? And more importantly, was anyone listening to that?**

**Brooke: No...and no.**

**Solace: Her genius brain is beyond me.**

**Dean: Pie should be able to do that.**

**Solace: What?**

**Dean: Go on forever and ever. Endless Pie Supply!**

**Brooke: You are absolutely right.**

**Me: Read on as we go for a pie break.**

**D'Anna: *sigh* _Enjoy..._**

Chapter 4: Lying

I woke up drowning in my sheets, the thin material tangled around my legs.

I cried out as I fell onto the floor, a sharp pain running through my spine.

As night slowly crawled into morning, I sat on the floor glaring at my ceiling.

My hand fingered the letter I had stolen from the study, and I wrinkled it with my forefingers. I traced the bumpy thick material, squeezing it as if I could extract the information just by force, but it refused to crease.

The simple horizontal fold through the middle was all that remained as I tucked it into my vest when I finally got up.

I had ran through the letter over and over, trying desperately to decipher some of the words.

I now knew it had something to do with Kalyn, and something to do with the Black Swan. My only question was: why would my parents have it?

At school, I used my lunchtime to look in the library for anything that could tell me more what this was about. Part of me was pleading me to stop investigating, to push Kalyn and the Black Swan out of the way. But part of me had a strong feeling that this was important, and I needed to look into it. After all, it was affecting my family in a way I didn't know possible.

I had to help, somehow. I just knew.

"Since when were you all secretive?" Solace asked as she caught up to me on the way to my next class.

"What do you mean?" I asked plainly.

I knew what she meant. I had been avoiding my friends all week.

"You haven't talked to us all week!" She lamented "Just when are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I lied

"You can't say nothing's wrong when you are still investigating," she replied, handing me my letter.

Panicked, I checked my vest pocket, not surprised to see it empty. I snatched the letter from her and shoved it into my overcoat.

"So what is going on? Don't you dare play the I don't remember card on me, because it won't work. You've been investigating, and you found something. Speak."

I breathed sharply. I hated it when she did this.

"I have class, Solace, I can-"

"I DON'T CARE!" She cried, causing a few heads to turn. "Library. Now."

I was taken hostage, dragged by my ear to the library. The walls of books didn't comfort me, as I was plopped onto a chair and glared at.

"Speak!" Solace said annunciating the word harshly as if training a dog.

Wounded by her command, I opened my mouth, searching for words. But the vast sea of memories in my brain were frozen and I didn't speak.

"Let's try this again," Solace sighed "Brooke, what does the letter say?"

"I don't know," I replied simply.

And I wasn't lying;I didn't.

"Where did you get it?"

"From my fathers study."

"Why?"

This was the difficult part. I had to tell her the truth:she would know if I didn't, but I had to protect it too. I had to leave as much as possible out and it had to still be believable.

"Well, the boy said that he was being chased an organization called the Black Swan. The letter fell on the floor when I was in my dads study. And on the back of the letter, was a black swan. So I thought they might be related."

"Anything else?"

"Honestly that's it. I don't have any clues."

"Did you figure out what he wanted?"

I froze. I couldn't tell her what he wanted, because it was illegal. But I couldn't lie to my friend. I but my lip as dread washed through me.

"No." I didn't feel the word escape my mouth.

Solace let out a deep sigh.

"Tell me why you said you forgot."

"I wanted to forget so I took a temporary potion," the excuse came surprisingly fast "I didn't want to be involved so I took it. When it wore off, I remembered and saw the letter."

I felt like I had committed a crime and was facing the jury. Judge Solace Printz cocked her head and frowned. Then she spoke two words:

"You're lying."

I raised an eyebrow instinctively.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me ask you something. You said you wanted to forget. But you saw the letter when you remembered. Why would you take it if you wanted to forget?"

I forced a shrug "I changed my mind."

Solace stared at me with cold teal eyes for an excruciating long time.

"Fine," she said, and her next words cut like knifes "I trust you, you're my best friend. You would never lie to me, and if you did, you would admit it. What kind a friend is a person who lies? Right?"

She stared at me and awaited my answer. I knew my response was crucial.

"Right," I said playing with a smirk.

Just then the intercom voiced: "Brooke Matthews and Solace Printz, please return to class."

"Better go," I sighed and we walked silently to our classes.

I didn't turn back as I entered my room, and she didn't say goodbye.

* * *

"Detention?" Dean wailed "A week of detention?"

I stirred my food and looked down. Guilt swirled through my stomach and twisted me up. I had lied and then lied about lying. Solace was right. What kind of friend was I?

Solace just nodded. "A week."

"It's not that bad," D'Anna transmitted to us "A week will go by faster than you know it."

"Easy for you to say," Dean complained "What am I going to do ALL WEEK?! I'll have nobody to hang out with!"

"I am hardly classified as nobody," D'Anna glared.

"But you'd probably just make me study all week."

"True," D'Anna made no move to object to his insult. She turned to me with a smile "We still on for tonight? Meta physics, my favorite."

I gave a quick nod and excused myself. Sadly, not before hearing Solace whisper "There is something wrong with that girl."

* * *

Life was torturous, I decided as I lay on the couch. I didn't want to face my friends at school, and I didn't want to go home and ask my parents. Kalyn was bothering me to no end and I still wasn't any closer to finding out anything. Unless I magically was granted a Ancient tutor to teach me cipher runes, I guess this was a dead end.

Night wasn't much better. Usually sleep was rejuvenating and peaceful, but tonight was just another worry.

"Where is it?" I heard my father cry

"Where did you leave it?" My mothers whisper said

"Right here, folded on this pile."

I gulped, realizing they were talking about the letter, currently laced between my fingers.

"I have to find it."

"I know."

"I miss him so much."

My heart stopped; him?

"He'll smart, he'll turn around and go back home."

"I still don't know how I could have miss placed it!"

"We'll find it."

I heard them climb the stairs and walk into the bedroom. I didn't sleep at all, guilt almost overcoming me and eating me up. What was I getting into?

* * *

"I found this," I said causally the next day, slowly handing my dad the letter.

My father paled, his reading glasses sliding off his nose and clattering onto the desk. He stared at me in shock, words forming in his mouth that he never said. Then his voice came seriously.

"Where did you get that?" He hissed, pulling the letter from my firm grip.

"I found it on the floor." I said

"You're lying," he said firmly, seeing through me "You found this in my study! Do you know how long I've been looking for this?"

"I wanted to try and decipher it," I said finally then added "I thought it might be a cool puzzle."

"It's not a puzzle," he sighed tucking it away.

"What does it say?"

His eyes darkened.

"I can't tell you."

I grumbled in exasperation "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Everyone?"

"I-" Lost for words, I ran out of the study and into my room.

My room had become kind of a sanctuary these days, because I spent a lot of time thinking. Now I was almost positive Kalyn and the letter fit somehow. They both looked like they knew what the letter said and meant when I showed it to them.

Staring at the ceiling, which had also become one of my favorite things to do, I summed up today's events.

Not only had I upset my dad, lied to my friends, and stole, I had also lost my only clue to this mystery. Looking at my investigation from a glance, it looked like I wasn't finishing this puzzle any time soon.

**Me: Hey, so I hope that you liked my chapter. I know it's shorter, than my others, but I'm trying to get the chapters to you guys as fast as I can.**

**Solace: Again, not in it enough, but the kidnapping part was a nice touch.**

**Me: Im going to take that as a compliment.**

**Brooke: I know this is really off topic, but is there a symbol that sums up that big number D'Anna was talking about? Cuz, honestly, who would want to write down all that?**

**Me: Yeah, its this pretty do-dad: π**

**Brooke: Thats a pretty symbol? **

**Solace: I like the one with the circle divided into three black parts better.**

**D'Anna: _Um, that stands for a nuclear bomb._**

**Dean: A bomb?!**

**Solace: See, I knew I liked it better.**

**Me: *facepalms***


	5. Chapter 5: They're coming

**Me: Help! **

**Brooke: K, what's the problem?**

**Me: Solace took the draft for Chapter 5! She stole it and ran away!**

**Brooke: Oh goodness, what? Solace!**

**Dean: You are never going to get that back.**

**Me: I know.**

**D'Anna: _What was in this chapter, you say?_**

**Me: Um, um, um...*whispers in D'Anna's ear***

**D'Anna: _Well, goooooo figure! You so had that coming._**

**Brooke: What did you do this time?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough ;) I just found my extra copy.**

**Brooke: Oh my...no wonder.**

**Me: Review, Follow, Favourite!**

Chapter 5: They're coming

As I stared into the violet sky, the shades of purple blended in with each other, shifting colors. They swirled in a circle above my head as if I was sitting in the eye of a storm. The wind shifted directions in a light tickle of a breeze, playing with my loose brown hair. I gazed into the pearly white clouds, as they danced with each other, reflecting off the color of the sky. The dark shades of grass brushed against my skin as I lay on my back, arms crossed behind my head.

Moonglade was most beautiful near nightfall, turning rainbow shades before the stars took the stage and illuminated the sky. I peered down the hill at the water; the rocks splashed in the river rhythmically. I wanted to fall asleep deeply engaged in their melody.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and I knew who it was. I had been expecting her, we had Universe studying to do. Moonglade was a great place to map the stars, and in a few minutes the stars would light the sky, ready to be identified.

"Hey D'Anna," I sighed "Ready for some studying?"

I knew that I probably wouldn't be able to get up, this place was just too nice to be studying. My heart glowed as I spotted the animals circling the ground around me, waving to the gurgling brook melody.

I waited for a reply. She would never allow me to just sit here all night. D'Anna didn't answer, but her hand gripped harder.

"Okay, okay, I'll take that as a yes," I said turning to face her.

D'Anna wasn't there. Instead, a tall dark man with cold calculating eyes bore into me.

I stifled a scream. It was the Mesmer, and I could tell he was here for me. He wore a dark blue tunic and a green velvet cape. The brooch connecting the two ends was a gold rune, the symbol for superiority. His black pants matched his boots, also black, and his hands were fitted in gloves. I studied his face in case I happened to escape and live to tell the tale. He had a long thin face, narrow features, and slit eyes. His hair was a dark amber, parted left three quarters across. His mouth was small, formed in a cold cruel smile. A thin scar ran vertically from the start of his lips to his chin.

"You feel out of my trance did you?" He chuckled in a low gruff voice "I have to say, I'm impressed. Not many can fight my trap. But I didn't come all this way to let you go. This time, you won't remember a thing."

I backed up, whimpering, but his hand squeezed my shoulder. Behind me, the sky darkened in night, and the first of stars appeared, twinkling. I tried to make him look back at the sky, and fights" out of his vice grip.

"Nuh-uh-uh," He said "You're not getting away this time. I have to make you forget before you get too involved. But don't worry, it won't hurt a bit."

Then his eyes darkened, like the ice from his irises melted and dried.

"But if you make another move, or investigate again, I will make sure it hurts. Youll still remember fragments of the memory and you'll have eternal headaches wondering what you forgot. And you'll never know. You hear me?"

I nodded and thought of Kalyn, remembering his dirty blonde hair and teal eyes. Maybe if I could reach out to him, and apologize, he'd get help.

"Kalyn," I transmitted "Help."

But there was no one around.

The Mesmer knew it.

His smile was the last thing I saw as I stared into his eyes, and slowly slipped into the trance.

* * *

I screamed, loud and hard. My body contracted as I breathed heavily. Tears came, and they ran down my face,hot.

I buried myself in sheets, curling into a ball and squeezed my eyes shut, straying to stem the flow.

My heart filled with fear, fear of the cold teal eyes that belonged to the Mesmer.

He scared me so much, I could see his eyes boring into me, tearing me apart.

I squeezed my eyes harder. Just a dream...I thought as I remained under my blanket.

I wanted to reach into my satchel and call D'Anna, but I felt the cold hand grip my shoulder and I decided against it.

So I stared at my ceiling, or what I thought was my ceiling, and stared, and stared and stared. Until my eyes blurred. And I fell asleep.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Solace asked as I slunked into announcements. "You look like the walking dead."

I couldn't agree more.

My hair was having some multiple personality that preferred to tangle up in a ball. I had to tie it in a bun, but it proofed out at the back and looked downright terrible.

My clothes were wrinkled and I knew I had bag under my eyes.

"Alright," she said sighing, as soon as Dame Alina did announcements "I'm fixing you up."

She tugged me to the washroom and fixed my hair, and clothes.

"Nothing I can do about the eyes," she said, but splashed me with water to wake me up.

"What did you do this time?" She asked as we walked to class.

"Just couldn't sleep," I sighed and blew out a breath.

This time there were no questions, which possibly made me feel worse. It wasn't like her to just accept whatever I said.

Mid terms were in two weeks, and I had lots of studying to do. I planned to use next weeks lunch times in the library reviewing my subjects. All this week, I had detention.

Today's detention was ballroom dancing with Lady Belva. Solace looks disgusted as she was paired up with a sweaty chunky guy. The guy, of course was head over heels for her, which I found hilarious. I watched her twirl in circles and dance to Lady Belva's classical music. When the song ended, she was sweeped off her feet to a bridal style lift. I guess she was too heavy: The guy dropped her. I don't remember who looked more embarrassed: Solace or the guy. All I remember was laughing my guts off looking at red faced Solace on the floor.

"Stop laughing," She growled as detention ended. "Or I might have to hit you."

"I'm so scared," I teased as we went to retrieve our stuff from our lockers.

"You should be," Solace grinned, playing along. "I could make your life miserable."

"I highly doubt it."

I stared into my compartment in disgust. Out of the three portions it was split into, my locker wasn't even one third clean. The top part was full of binders and folders, and loose papers. I had attempted to stuff my satchel into the third portion, and I had absolutely no clue what lay inside the second. I honestly didn't want to know.

I stared at Solace's locker longingly, as she finished as sorting her binders in the first compartment, and color coding them. Her satchel hung perfectly on the hook in the third compartment and her second compartment had her writing utensils and books.

"Seriously?" I asked as she sprayed her locker with a sweet smelling perfume as a final touch.

She nodded with a smile "Perfection is my specialty."

I sighed as we slammed our lockers at the same time. We burst out in laughter. When we were in our first year, we had always had a habit of doing the same things at the same time. I thought it had wore off, but once in a while it would happen again.

We were still giggling when class started.

As we took our seats, I opened my notebook, and started to pick up a pencil. Suddenly, I stopped. Right smack dab in the middle of the first blank sheet were the words: They're coming for me.

My heart caught in my throat. The exact words Kalyn had used when he first reached out to me. How long had they been there? Solace glanced over at my notebook, and all I could do was try my best not to slam it shut. The echo of the shut notebook was not too noticeable as the teacher was busy helping a student.

Solace glared at me, and mouthed "What was that for?" I shrugged innocently enough for her to turn back around and focus on finishing the homework she forgot to do.

When the teacher finally taught us the lesson, half of the period was gone. As I took notes on her lecture, I heard a tiny whisper inside my head.

"They're coming for me...they're coming for me..."

Over and over again. This time I was sure I wasn't just imagining it. Kalyn was trying to talk to me. And it was totally creepy.

No, I reminded myself. I wasn't involved in this. But my mind traveled for the rest of the lesson, from Kalyn to the art of mesmerizing.

"Midterms are two weeks away, so I want you to look over the work we covered." The teacher said as a final instruction "I gave you a sheet last week with the review. Study hard."

I sank in my seat. I had no idea where that review sheet was. When class ended, I ran to my locker and scanned it. I pulled out all my binder for that subject, but I found no review sheet. I checked all the other binders too. It wasn't in my satchel. Finally, I jammed my hand inside the second compartment full of loose paper, and dug around. A hard object grazed my hand. I clamped my fingers around it and pulled out. My heart dropped, plummeting fifty feet below. In my hand was a dark wand like shape, grooves of runes carved into the sides: a pathfinder. And attached to the tip, small but still there, was a blue crystal.

**Me: So, that chapter went well... **

**Brooke: Excuse me, it did not! I have a what now in my locker!? **

**Me: A blue crystaled pathfinder.**

**Brooke: Thats illegal! *sweatdrops* ****I'll be exiled for sure.**

**Me: Im sure the Council will spare you eternal suffering.**

**Brooke: An illegal pathfinder. In my locker. There's an illegal pathfinder in my locker! *panicking* **

**Me: You're so lucky that I shooed Dean, D'Anna, and Solace away then.**

**Brooke: You did what?**

**Me: Well did you want them to know?**

**Brooke: Who cares, about ****25 people are reading this right now, and know too!**

**Me: Well I do, I have a plot going here.**

**Brooke: Thanks to Denow and Firefrostflare for reviewing, but no thanks to you for forcing me to do a solo interview! Where are my friends?! Bring them out now!**

**Me: *sighs and opens door* If you insist...**

***Solace, Dean and D'Anna run in, enraged***

**Solace: YOU POSTED THE CHAPTER!? HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME LOOK STUPID! BALLROOM DANCING WITH THAT JERK WAS WAY OVER THE LINE!**

**Dean: Just when am I going to have an important part!? Why am I so insignificant!?**

**D'Anna:_ Why can't I do an extra credit assignment to boost my midterm mark!? That's highly unfair!_**

**Brooke: *slams door, exasperated* I see what you mean.**

**Me: Talk about demanding!**

**Brooke: Guess you were right...**

**Me: What are you kidding? I'm always right.**

**Brooke: I'd say that's pushing it a little far.**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Brooke: Well, I guess we should sign off for now.**

**Me: True. **

**Brooke: Bye fans!**


	6. Chapter 6: Related

**Me: Hi, fans, I'd quickly like to say that I am truly sorry that I didn't post until now. I've been having major writers block, and yeah. Lots of problems. **

**Brooke: I bet you're sorry. Do you know how it feels to be worrying for sixteen days whether or not I was going to get away with having an illegal pathfinder!? And yes I counted, I was that worried.**

**Solace: Ok, enough with the sob stories, we all got excuses.**

**D'Anna: _We'd like to thank Denow and Firefrostflare, and all our fans out there for supporting._**

**Me: Please please please review and favourite, tell me what you think, I'd love to recognize you. You can PM if you have any ideas or feedback as well.**

**Dean: Are those cue cards I see?**

**Me: What!? NO! **

**Solace: They are!**

**Me: *sweatdrops* I have no idea what you're talking about. This speech came from the heart.**

**Solace: Right.**

Chapter 6: Related

My hand shook, knuckles white, as I gripped the pathfinder. My fingers traced the ingraved runes, as I stared at the blue crystaled tip. I had an illegal pathfinder in my hand, a object that could get me exiled for the rest of my life. I should have been horrified, in shock. Yet, I was hesitant. I didn't want to get rid of it, if it could be a clue. After all, someone put it in my locker, and that someone wasn't me.

I swung the door of my locker open, and close again. I scavenged through my stuff again to see if there were any other clues or messages. None. I looked down the hall, suddenly realizing someone could be witnessing. The halls were totally empty and quiet; everyone was in class now, like I should have been. In the silence, I weighed my options. I could turn the pathfinder in, never figuring out why it was there it was there in the first place. Or I could keep it, and investigate. I glanced at my locker, before closing it. I tried to open it without my DNA; it wouldn't budge. So it couldn't have been someone else...unless...I put the pathfinder in my satchel- option two. _On second thought..._

I reopened my locker and grabbed my satchel. Retreating from the hallway, I ran through the school. When I had safely reached the library, I found a nice quiet corner. I sat down and opened my satchel. But I didn't pull out the pathfinder, instead my hand clasped on a small clear cube. I had someone to interrogate.

* * *

"Kalyn," I said to the turned back of the boy.

I shifted the Imparter to see if I got his attention. Glancing into his safe house, I noted his organization standards- just like mine. His tree was pretty spacious, but the space was covered in his junk. Books and tools were scattered all around him, leaving a small space to sit in. There was all kinds of who-knows-what stuck to walls, and food stains covering the ceiling. I wrinkled my nose, changing my mind; I may be unorganized, but not like this.

"Brooke!" Kalyn cried, finally noticing me, and falling backwards into his stuff.

"Hi," I said sullenly, even though I really wanted to laugh.

"How's it going?" He said wiping the stains off his shirt that he had gotten from falling.

All that came out was "Why were you in my locker?"

His face contorted with questions.

"I, was at, YOUR locker?" He looked extremely confused.

"Weren't you?" I asked, twirling a strand of hair between my forefingers.

"Um...no?" He said squeezing his eyes shut "Why would I be in your locker?"

I thought on this. I swore that Kalyn would have been the one to put the pathfinder in my locker. He was the only one to seem to know me in a way I didn't. I thought maybe he had my DNA somewhere.

"Well, someone was in my locker the other day," I said as casually as I could " And I thought it might be you, because, you know, it needs DNA, and you seem to be hiding something from me every time we speak."

The last few words came out harsher than I wanted them to. Kalyn was taken aback.

"I wasn't at your locker Brooke," he said seriously " I don't have your DNA."

"Then who does?" I asked as I fingered the bulge in my satchel, where the pathfinder sat.

"I don't know," he said. "But that doesn't sound good. You should go to the Council."

"Listen, Kalyn," I said, trying to place my thoughts into a sentence " I cant. The people, they put something in my locker, and if they know, they'll take it away."

"What?" Kalyn asked "What was it?"

"They put something dangerous inside."

"What did they put inside your locker Brooke?"

"I can't tell you, I might get in trouble, and you might tell the Council. And...you cant do that. But I need you to tell me something. It's been bothering me for weeks."

"Yes...?" Kalyn whispered, and I was pretty sure he knew what was coming.

"Who are you, really? How do I know you're not lying to me? How do you know me? I need to know, if you want me to trust you."

Kalyn's face dropped "I, I can't. I promised I wouldn't. I could get both of us into trouble."

"Please?"

"I,I can't tell you." He said then looked up "But I can show you."

I frowned "How?"

"Search for my mind, I give you permission. Ill show you."

I closed my eyes, zoning into his head. I could feel my brain expanding, and I found what he was thinking about, his thoughts a cool whisper. The whispers started to form into a picture, a memory possibly. I was looking at a present, a plain cardboard box with a pale blue ribbon wrapped around it. I realized this was how Kalyn saw this memory, and I was looking at it as if in his eyes. I watched as I, or Kalyn reached a hand towards the box and tore it open. Inside held a nexus, the teal jewel bright and shiny. I ran a finger across the band; it was leather, with runes engraved into it.

"Do you like it?" I hear a voice ask "We picked it out just for you!"

My heart stopped, my brain is instantly recognizing the voice. It was my dad.

"I hope you do," I heard a voice say;my mom.

"I do," I heard myself say as my dad strapped the nexus on my wrist.

I held it the and examined it.

"Now your turn." My dad said bringing in another box, and placing it in front of a girl. "These are nexuses, to protect you when we light leap. When the bar on the back is full, you can take it off. That means you are experienced enough to light leap without a nexus or a Leapmaster."

I gasped. The brown wavy hair was also instantly recognized. Through Kalyn's eyes, I was staring at the younger version of me. I watched as younger me opened her box and pulled out a nexus. Fat teal raindrop, thin runes lining the leather flowers three flowers with seven petals each. My nexus.

I watched as Kalyn's hand put younger me's nexus on. An arm embraced me, followed by the other. I, was giving Kalyn a hug.

My vision snapped, as I withdrew from Kalyn's memory. I looked at him in disbelief. He nodded, as if reminding me all of it was real, and held up his wrist. Teal jewel, runes running across the leather. The same nexus from the memory. In reply, I held up my wrist, brandishing my teal raindrop shaped crystal, with the rune borders, and the three flowers, all with seven petals.

I looked at him in shock, staring at his face. I could see the resemblance. His eyes, and nose like my mothers, his scowl like my fathers.

I tried to fish out a response, but the only stupid thing that came out of my moth was "Kalyn, are you my...brother?"

No answer came, and reality sinked in.

My name was Brooke Matthews, I had a mother and a father...and a twin brother I never knew I had.

* * *

I locked myself in the bathroom until the bell rang, then rushed through the sea of students and ran to the Leapmasters. When I thought the coast was clear, I spoke my command.

"Siren Rock."

As the chandelier descended, I looked back and forth to make sure no one was watching. I couldn't have anyone following me.

Then when the coast was clear, I stepped into the ray of light, letting the brightness overcome. In all my life, I'd never seen my brother face to face. That, was about to change.

**Me: So, I hoped you like our little surprise.**

**Brooke: Some surprise.**

**Me: Aw, c'mon, you were in shock.**

**Brooke: Only cuz ya made me. And btw, when are you going to make an actual chapter my friends can read? Can't we just tell them...please?**

**Kalyn: Hello? May I come in?**

**Me: NO! *closing door* You may not!**

**Brooke: Not cool.**

**Me: ;)**

**Brooke: He was polite! He used his manners?**

**Me: Something you do not have.**

**Brooke: I have plenty of manners.**

**Kalyn: Mwuahaha! *breaking down door* I'm here now!**

**Brooke: Get out. Girls only.**

**Me: You are paying for that door.**

**Kalyn: But I thought you might be excited to see me.**

**Brooke: *using telekinesis to reattach the door, slamming it in his face***

**Me: That was a metal door.**

**Brooke: :)**

**Me: So much for a reunion in the next chapter.**

**Brooke: We can still have one.**

**Me: You need to forget now! You are getting sleepy, very sleepy...**

**Brooke: Really? You can't make me think I didn't see Kalyn. You're not a Mesmer.**

**Me: Who?**

**Brooke: Kalyn? My brother?**

**Me: Who? XD**

**Brooke: Omfg *facepalms***


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Me:Hey everyone, this is chapter 7 of my Fanfiction Forgotten.  
**

**Solace:Nobody cares.**

**Me: You know you're lucky I'm letting you on the intros...you still have no idea what happened in Chapter 6.**

**Dean: Yeah, would you care to explain?**

**Me: My lips are sealed *pretending to zip lips, lock them, and throwing away key* You will find eventually.**

**D'Anna: *sighs***

**Me: No, I wanted to thank a few people, which would be-**

**Princessjewel101: -me?**

**Brooke: Ah! Intruder alert! Intruder alert! *wields big pot***

**Princessjewel101: Ack! No, not intruder! *sweatpalms***

**Solace: Intruder? Where? *pulls out matches***

**Dean: MATCHES?! That's the best you got? *unsheaths a machete***

**Solace: You never know when you might need them. And as far as I'm concerned, most intruders are flammable.**

**Princessjewel101: Very flammable...**

**Me: GUYS! This is not an intruder- she's a fan. So unless you want this Fanfiction to completely fall apart, PUT AWAY THE WEAPONS!**

**Solace, Dean, and Brooke:Awwwwwww...*put away weapons***

**Me: Before this turns into WW3, I would like to thank Denow for supporting, editing, and reviewing, Firefrostflare for reading and supporting, yes Princessjewel101 for reading, supporting, and agreeing to be on my intro, and all the people that are reading right now**

**Dean: Even though they won't take the time to review our poor fanfic**

**Me: Dean! That is rude! Go sit in the timeout!**

**Princessjewel101: *rofl***

**Dean: Fine *stalks to timeout corner***

**Me: Oh yeah, if you would like to be on an intro with us, like princessjewel101-**

**Princessjewel101: -hi!**

**Me: - then review or pm me and we will have some fun!**

**Solace: Fun you say? *lighting match and staring into flame evilly***

**Me: Not your kind of fun!**

**Princessjewel101: Agreed!**

**Me: Now we proceed to the chapter! Hop to it!**

**Solace: You didn't just say that. *facepalms***

**D'Anna:_ Hop is not the correct term. Maybe try jump, bounce, or maybe like all regular people, WALK._**

**Brooke: I'm not a frog.**

**Dean: Ribbit.**

**Princessjewel101 and Me: *facepalms***

Chapter 7: Reunion

My eyes opened, and before I knew it I was the hill, and into the forest, feet squelching against the damp grass. Hair blew into my face, and leaves bit my arms, but I didn't care. My sudden excitement had won over any pain or annoyance. Only one thought burned at the back of my head, exploding like eccentric fireworks.

I had a brother. And I was going to see him.

The forest was dark, so I sat down by a tree. My fingers ran over the bark, as I waited. Waited for him. To come.

My index finger caught a groove in the wood and I turned to look at it. It was a K, deeply scarred in the trunk. And beside the K was an arrow pointing up.

The leaves above me rustled, and I shook my head. Go figure.

Slowly, I gripped a hand around the tree and lifted my foot in a indent. My hands scrapped against the sharp bark, as I reached for the nearest branch. As I climbed, I wondered what he would say to me. After all these years, of wishing I had a sibling. The question definitely would be how. And when, and why. But I was sure when the time was right, I would know.

As I ascended into the leaves, I spotted his tree house, subtle within the branches. I saw an opening and feet first, I slipped through.

I fell right on top of him. He doubled over in surprise, and let out a string of ugly curses.

"Brooke!" He hissed, as I fell off his back and slammed into the wall of the structure.

"Hi..." I said, as I tried to see through the hair that had fallen over my face.

Not the best beginning to a reunion.

I brushed my hair back and smiled as best as I could. Kalyn smiled back, a goofy grin with the side with his mouth slightly turned up.

"So you finally know..." He said

"Yeah..." Was all I said

Then Kalyn did the unthinkable. He reached out and pulled me into a hug. I reached out awkwardly to met his arms, half wheezing from his tight grip.

"You're choking me..." I managed

"Sorry," He let go.

"So, all these years..."

"All these years..." He agreed

This conversation was getting increasingly awkward.

"So you're my brother, right?"

"Twins, actually."

I had thought as much. The memory looked as if we were the same age. I wasn't exactly sure until now. We started to play a game, taking turns asking each other simple questions, like our likes and dislikes. What our favourite food was, what we liked to do in the summer.

"What's your favourite colour?" Kalyn asked as I leaned against him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Hmm...that's hard" I mumbled thinking about all the colours I liked " I have a lot."

"That's ok." He answered

"Well," I said "I don't really like pink, but I do like that colour that streaks through the sky on the sunsets the day of the full moons.

It mixes with purple and orange and it makes me all feel warm inside. But I also like blue, the smooth fluent colour of pure water in the rivers and deep rough tones of shady water in the oceans. I also like purples like violets in midsummer and grey, like wisps of smoke. But I really like teal too, like- your eyes."

I turned away embarrassed.

Kalyn blew in a breath and closed his eyes, possibly picturing the colours I had spoke of.

"Thank you," was all he said.

"But what about you?" I asked "Don't you have a favourite colour?"

"Green." He smiled, eyes still closed.

I looked up at him now. "Just green?"

He opened his eyes, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like dark green, or light green? Is it like the forest? Or like new sprouted leaves bursting from the ground in spring?"

He cocked an eyebrow toward me, then chuckled.

"Well, I suppose, then, that I like a sort of mellow green. Like clear jade, or green sandstone."

"Ok," I smiled looking up at him "Thank you."

He smirked again "Now I remember what it was like to have a sister."

"Really?"

"Girls are so descriptive, you don't have to explain the answer to a simple question. Can't the answer just be definite?"

"No," I argued "That way you can picture it in your head. So that it sticks. So you remember."

"Guess that's not the way guys work."

"Guess not."

"But you can learn."

"How?"

"If someone asks you what tour favourite colour is...you say..."

"My favourite colour is green, mellow like jade or green sandstone." He was grinning now.

"Correct." I laughed "Now you got it."

He leaned in and smiled.

"I remember when we were little, and I was drawing a sun with a black crayon, you came in and started drawing a sun too. But you're sun was bright yellow and orange and red. Then you drew the sky and the grass and all your favourite animals. Before I knew it, your simple drawing had turned into a masterpiece. I took one look at my dull black drawing and crumpled it up. You were that good."

"I'm sure you're making that up." I said

"I'm not."

"Or at least exaggerating."

"Nope."

"Kalyn, " I said changing the subject "how come I didn't remember who you were? You always knew, but as far as I ever knew, I never had a brother."

"Well, when we were little, our parents thought I was extremely smart. They begged the Council to see the Descryer, the guy who can see potential, and when they finally did, it was true. I would be extremely talented. But he also read that one day I would be

recruited by the Black Swan, and everything would go sour. So in an attempt to hide me, they send me to Mysterium, with a new family and a new life. They would never find me in a working class city. So as protection, if the Black Swan ever got to you, they erased all memories of me, so that there was nothing to tell."

I let that sink in. I was the weak one. I needed protecting.

"I don't think I really knew who I was when I was little. I just thought mom and dad gave me away. When I slowly figured out why was really happening, I ran. To change my future. To go back home. Then when the Mesmer caught me, he used me to steal something. I don't remember what it was, but I think I set off what was kind of like an alarm. And they saw the footage."

"I see, so if you hadn't ran away..."

"I try not to think about it that way," Kalyn admitted " If it happens, it happens. You know what I mean?"

"I guess..."

Kalyn sighed "You should probably go, won't your parents be worried?"

"Our parents," I corrected "and no, they won't be home until dinner."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"But it's so cold."

"I'll be fine."

"You can stay with us, if you want."

Kalyn looked surprised "I can't. If our parents find me, I'll be sent back."

"I'll hide you."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Under my bed, in my closet. You can't stay out here forever."

"Sure I can. It's like camping."

"Camping?" I wrinkled my nose.

"You don't like camping...?"

"No it's just..."

"You're afraid."

"I never said th-"

"You're afraid to go camping in the woods."

"I'm n-"

"My sister is a chicken."

I frowned "You take that back."

"Why should I?" His goofy grin was back.

"I'm not a chicken."

"Says who?"

"Does it look like I have feathers?"

Kalyn looked at me for a second before laughing. I had to laugh too.

"I'm bringing you home." I said

"No you're not."

"This is not debatable."

"Oooooooo... my sister means business." He grinned "Fine. But you have to feed me."

"Of course I'll feed you silly," I scowled "Do you think I would really let my brother starve?"

"Maybe." He winked at me.

"Now lets go," I said pulling out my home crystal, a leaping device that transports you directly home "Before I actually remember how annoying it was like to have a brother."

Kalyn smiled "I already know how annoying it is to have a sister."

"I am NOT annoying."

"I beg to differ."

"I would close your mouth." I said as I raises the home crystal to the light and clutched his hand "Or you might end up in the doghouse."

"Wow." Kalyn breathed "Everything's the same."

He stared at our house in awe. I gave him a quick tour, then walked into my room.

"You can stash your stuff in the closet." I said "And you can hide under my bed. "

Kalyn opened the closet, and jumped when an avalanche of junk flooded out.

"Wow." He mouthed.

"No one will ever find it."

"Nope." Kalyn agreed.

He tossed his bag into the closet, then used telekinesis to shove everything back inside and close the door.

I tossed him a pillow, as he tried to squeeze under my bed.

"Stay here," I said. "I'll get you some blankets."

I walked down the hall, and despite my warning, Kalyn followed me.

"I wonder if I can find my room..." He said as he scanned the hall.

"There isn't another room around here, besides my parents, and the study. Maybe we shared one."

"No, I had a room, I know it."

He ran a finger down the wall, and stopped.

"Wait." He said "It was here."

"There is nothing but a wall here." I said

"I know it was here."

"Kalyn, you haven't been here in awhile, so-"

"No, trust me! It's here!"

"And how do you think that we'll get in there?"

"I don't know, but- I wonder..." He trailed off.

Kalyn went around to the next room, and went to the wall. Using his hands, he started feeling around.

"We're not supposed to be in here." I said "No one goes in here. We were supposed to rent it out to people, but it never got done."

He caught a groove in the wall, and closed his eyes. I could see the paint detaching as, a door I had never seen before materialized. It was a small door, but still big enough for us to slip through.

"I made this door when I was little." He explained "Nobody knew about it."

He climbed through the door, and I bent down to follow him.

"Brooke." His voice was terrified.

"What is-"

I froze, as I looked into what was once Kalyn's room. It was filled with sketches, and diagrams, photos lining the wall. They sparked a fire inside me, burning with questions and fear. Becuase on each one of them, engraved in the top right corner, was a black swan.

**Brooke: You didn't just...**

**Me: I did.**

**Brooke: WHY!?**

**Princessjewel101: It was just an idea.**

**Brooke: Oh great, you're still here.**

**Me: That is NOT nice.**

**Princessjewel101: Agreed. Everyone, review, favourite and follow! PM works too!**

**Brooke: I want my friends back. *Angry face* How come all your friends get to be on intros and my friends can't. Let me tell them what's going on!**

**Me: The time is not right, young grasshopper.**

**Brooke: I hate you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Black Truth

**Me: Hey everyone.**

**Solace: Hi.**

**Dean: Hi.**

**Brooke: Hi.**

**D'Anna: _Hi._**

**Me: Not you guys! The fans!**

**Dean: Oohhhh.**

**Me: *facepalms* You know what? Never mind.**

**Brooke: We would like to thank Denow for reviewing and editing, Firefrostflare for supporting, Princessjewel101 for supporting, Renxoxox for reviewing, and caninegirl365(Guest) for reviewing.**

**Me: Yes we would, thanks Brooke. Just some answers to questions.**

**To caninegirl365(Guest):**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! My favourite books are of course Keeper, the Percy Jackson series, The hunger games series, Divergent series, The Book Thief, and the 39 clues series. Do you have an actual account? Plez get one if you don't, it will be easier to reply to your reviews.**

**To Denow:**

**Sorry, I promised you would be on the next disclaimer, I just had to post this, worked on it for like 2 hours straight. We can start planning right away.**

**Dean: Are you done yeeeeet?**

**Brooke: I think she is.**

**Solace: Enjoy this amazing chapter that ahem! we aren't allowed to read!**

**Me: Oh, C'mon, don't be that way.**

**Solace: I'm going to- humph!**

**Dean: Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Black Truth

"What happened to my room?" I heard Kalyn ask as he frantically searched the for any remnants of childhood.

His crayoned posters were replaced with big maps and diagrams. His drawers of clothes were now filled with files. My parents had completed taken Kalyn out of their lives.

"So I'm guessing this is not your stuff..." I said as I picked up a spreadsheet.

Kalyn was in a mental state. Running around crazy eyed looking for his possessions.

"Where are my action figures? I spent like three years collecting them. Where's my bed? I had three handfuls of candy wrappers in the mattress, do you think they found out? What did they do?"

"Kalyn," I gripped his arm to stop his from pacing.

"What?"

"Right now we need to figure this out. So could you bear without your action figures for five minutes?"

"But my ultra sonic swords..." He sighed.

I groaned with exasperation. Boys will be boys.

"Are you sure they're not yours?" I said gesturing to the scattered papers.

"Do they look like they're mine?" He asked

I sighed. "I suppose not..."

Ever since I found out Kalyn was my brother, his personality had changed from serious to goofy to sarcastic. What next?

"So then they belong to..."

"...our parents." Kalyn whispered.

For once, I was shocked.

"Why" was the only question I had. I wouldn't believe that my parents had something to so with the Black Swan. They couldn't.

"I don't believe it." I said then pondered on this.

I looked around for the biggest sheet I could find. I picked up a blue print. Kalyn frowned.

"If they look for it, then we know. If they don't, it could all just be a misunderstanding."

"I guess so..." Kalyn said "But why would they paint over my room like it wasn't there?"

"I don't know." I bit my lip.

"C'mon," he tried to smile "Lets go before they get home."

"Ok," I said as we went through the small door in the wall and retreated to my room.

Kalyn slid under the bed and I draped my covers over the bottoms of the bed.

"I don't need any blankets," he said from under the bed.

I laughed "At least now I know there won't be any monsters under my bed."

I heard keys turning the lock downstairs.

"Mom's home," I whispered and I went downstairs.

Mom dropped some groceries on the table.

"Hi Brooke." she smiled and I helped her put them away.

"Do you love me?" I asked as I sat on a kitchen stool.

"Of course, Brooke," she said "Why would you ask such a question?"

"You would never lie to me would you?"

"Of course not." She answered right away. Too soon.

I was worried.

"Just sometimes I wonder that's all."

Mom gripped me with both hands.

"Listen, we love you so much. Everything we do is in your best interest."

"Ok," I said, but I wasn't so sure anymore "I'll be in my room."

"Sure, whatever you want."

I mounted the stairs, each step suddenly a burden. We're my parents bad people? And why would they hide it from me? I wanted to know so bad. Because even the blackest of truths would hurt less than a countless lies to the face. I thought about the blueprint hidden in my room. I would find out soon enough, whether I wanted to or not.

Talking to Kalyn felt a lot like talking to a invisible person. He would whisper things to me from underneath, and we would chat. At dinner, I excused myself and brought him some food. We talked as he ate, simple conversation.

"Kalyn," I said as I took his empty plates

"Yes?"

"What happens if they're bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said truthfully

"I really hope they're not."

"Me too."

"But you know they are."

"I have a sinking feeling."

"Me too."

I lay on my bed.

"Who are you talking to?" My dad was suddenly at my door.

"Myself." I said calmly, even though I was terrified.

I picked up a book and split it open to a random page.

"You're not one to talk to yourself... Is there something up?"

"No, just you know, the stress of midterms."

"Oh yeah, two weeks I heard."

"Yup, study, study, study."

"Are you ready?"

"Should be."

My dad leaned on the door frame and grinned "Are you calling it in for the night then?"

I glanced at my watch "Yeah."

"Ok, goodnight then."

"G'night Dad."

I grabbed my pyjamas, and threw them in the bathroom. Then I walked into dad's room and grabbed a pair for Kalyn.

"C'mon," I whispered "Let's go."

Kalyn crawled out from underneath the bed, and we sneaked over to the bathroom. Locking the door, I tossed Kalyn his pjs and picked up mine. He climbed into the shower and changed while I changed in the corner by the door. I dug out a new toothbrush, and we brushed

our teeth and washed up. Then we slipped back into my room without anybody noticing.

"Thanks, Brooke," Kalyn said as he climbed under the bed.

"No need," I answered as I shut out the light "We're family right, we stick together."

"Right."

I lay on my bed listening to him shuffling under my bed, thinking about everything that had happened this week.

As my brain shut off, I stopped hearing the shuffling, just the soft purr of his snores.

Then as I drifted off, I heard it.

"WHERE IS IT?" I woke up with a shock and I heard Kalyn under the bed

"Shh," I heard, probably my mom "It has to be somewhere."

"Honey, what if its not?"

"No one else would have been in here."

"Unless Brooke found this place."

I froze, as there was silence.

"Now why would you think such a thing?"

"Because she stole the letter that said Kalyn escaped from Mysterium! If it wasn't in cipher runes, she would have known and our cover would be blown. "

"You can't be too hard on her, imagine what she must be feeling. We haven't exactly been one big happy family lately. We hardly speak at all."

"I still don't trust her."

"But I still don't think it was her."

"The boss will be very angry if we can't find it."

"We will."

"Ok, honey, if you say so."

I heard shuffling, and the flick of a light shutting off. My heart was sunken. My parents were part of the Black Swan. My parents were the bad guys.

"It's ok," I heard Kalyn whisper "We can figure this out."

I didn't answer back. Because yes, we would figure this out, but it was anything but ok.

* * *

I walked out of the light and ran onto the school grounds just as the bell rang. Kalyn had agreed to retreat to his safe house in Siren Rock during the day, while I had school. I ran to my locker, shoved my stuff in, and walked to announcements. My friends weren't at our pillar. Were they all away? Nah, I thought D'Anna would never be away, especially with midterms coming up. They're just pulling a trick on me.

I had first class with Solace, so I looked for her. She wasn't there. Next class with D'Anna, she wasn't there either. At lunch, I sat down at our usual spot. There was a crunch underneath me, and I picked up a slip of paper.

_Brooke _itsaid_ Leapmaster 2000_

I frowned, what was this?

I left my lunch tray, and walked down the corridor to the room with all the Leapmaster 2000s.

"Hello?" I called into the empty room.

I looked around, then turned around to leave.

Suddenly, I felt hands grab me and throw me into a bag. Then I felt myself being leaped away. How far away? I thought because the scariest thought crossed my mind. What if I couldn't get back to Kalyn? What if he got caught? Who would take care of him if I wasn't there. But determination filled me. I would get back to Kalyn. No matter what.

* * *

"Brooke?" I heard as I was unbagged.

My hands were tied behind my back to a chair, and so were my legs. My hair dangled in my face and I blew it away angrily.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Only, to know all your dirty little secrets." I heard as a girl stepped into the light.

Solace Pritz flipped open her black hood and gave me a devious smile.

"Hello, friend." She said

"Solace, what-" I watched as two other flipped over hoods: Dean and D'Anna.

"What-"

"We want to know what's going on, Brooke." Solace said "You can't pretend to be our friend anymore. It's either you are or you aren't. And friends don't keep secrets."

"We just miss you a lot, that's all Brooke," D'Anna transmitted "No hard feelings."

"Yeah, no hard feelings, D'Anna, you kidnapped me!"

"It's not like that..."

"I think it is..."

"Hello?" Solace said snapping our connection "You're answering to me!"

I sighed, there was no point in hiding anything.

"Well," I started "I have a brother, and he's living under my bed."

* * *

Once I had filled them in, they didn't seem surprised. They actually looked more hurt than anything.

"So you lied to us," Dean said "And you didn't tell us about your brother, or that you have an illegal pathfinder, or that your parents are evil. You didn't care to fill us in in this?"

"I'm sorry," I said wilting against the chair " I didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't believe it myself."

"It's ok," D'Anna said "You can tell us anything."

Solace scrunched up her face in thought.

"You owe me three weeks of your dessert, five weeks of chores, and-" she smiled misheviously "Ten weeks of non stop hanging out."

"Fine," I said, and I had to smile " but three weeks of chores."

"Four."

"Ok."

Dean laughed and cut me free "Do I get some dessert too?"

Solace turned around "Excuse me?"

I smiled "In your dreams."

"Now," Solace said "I think I have a brother of yours to meet."

I was grinning now. I had my friends back, and a brother. Maybe evil parents weren't so bad after all.

I pulled the illegal pathfinder out, and held it to the sun.

"Siren Rock!" I cried, and our circle of friends disappeared into the light.

**Solace: MWUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Brooke: You KIDNAPPED me to get information from me!?**

**Solace: Hey,desperate times call for desperate measures.**

**Dean: She forced us to. Bribed me with candy.**

**Solace: What? No...*innocent face***

**Dean: You can't refuse candy. **

**Me: Mmhmm...**

**D'Anna:_ I'm just glad we finally get to be in the closings again._**

**Dean: You got that right.**

**Brooke: We should start putting Kalyn in these.**

**Solace: Sure.**

**Kalyn: REALLY!?**

**Brooke: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?**

**Kalyn: Oh, you know. Can someone help me find my action figures?**

**Dean: Ooo! Me me me!**

**Solace, D'Anna, Brooke: *facepalms***

**Me: Review, favourite, follow!**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken

**Me: Hello, all, and welcome to the worst chapter I've ever written.**

**Denow: It's not, well... That's besides the point.**

**Me: Wha- You were NOT supposed to say that.**

**Denow: *smiles angelically* This is the best chapter ever and butterflies and unicorns will fly around your head when you read it.**

**Me: Okay. Now you're just mocking me.**

**Denow: Possibly.**

**Brooke: Would you like to explain to me why you keep inviting people to talk with us?**

**Dean: Did you bring me pie?**

**Denow: I brought pie...**

**Dean: Can I have it? *hopeful***

**Denow: No. It's mine. Find your own pie.**

**Dean: ...Life is full of cruel people :'(**

**Solace: Alright, this is my type of writer. Sarcasm all the way.**

**Dean: Sarcasm? You're sarcastic too? But there's Solace! **

**Denow: Sarcastic? No. Never. *grinning sarcastically***

**Solace: I love her already ;)**

**Me: I would quickly like to thank Firefrostflare, Princessjewel101, Renxoxox, and Caningirl365 for being awesome fans and putting up with my horrible story.**

**Denow: Excuse me?**

**Solace: Need some help? *conjuring sword***

**Denow: Thanks, Solace.**

**Me: Thank you to Denow.**

**Denow: For?**

**Me: Being Denow. **

**Denow: Fair enough. *grins* Not now Solace I guess.**

**Solace: You wanna hold onto it? I got lots.**

**Denow and Solace: *smiling evilly***

**D'Anna: _Am I the only one who senses trouble here?_**

**Dean: *whispering* I think Denow's evil!**

**Brooke: And friends with Solace? That's not good.**

**D'Anna:_ We should probably get out of here._**

**Denow and Solace: *whispering evil sounding things***

**Brooke: Yep! Better get outa here. Enjoy the chapter**!

Chapter 9: Broken

"Kalyn!" I hissed

The leaves above rustled as a head poked out of the branches.

"Brooke?"

"Come down, and meet my friends!"

"What? NO!"

I tried to climb the tree, but the foot holds had mysteriously disappeared.

"Come down here!" Solace cried.

I tried to coax him down, but he didn't seem to be going anywhere. He just sat in a branch and stayed put.

Don't like being in the spotlight, remember? Kalyn transmitted What don't you get about that? That's why I ran away. I can't come down. I won't.

Finally, Solace picked up a huge chunk of rock and chucked it at him. The rock was bigger than I expected it to be. It hit him square in the chest and he fell backwards out of the tree.

"Solace!" I cried and ran to catch him.

Luckily, he fell into a big pile of autumn leaves.

He moaned, his face contorted in pain.

"Well, he's down," Solace rolled her eyes "Really and truly you should be thanking me."

I gave her a glare and tried to lift up my brother. He looked obviously hurt, but he tried his best to keep a straight face.

Solace sighed "Just get up."

"Brooke!" He cried in exasperation.

"Aw, c'mon Kalyn," I said carefully pulling him out of the leaves "These are nice people."

He stared at me accusingly, then painfully stood up.

"Hey," Solace said nonchalantly

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you really Brooke's brother?" Dean asked "Why were you in a tree? What were you doing?"

Clearly, he had had to much sugar before trying to kidnap me.

"Um..." Kalyn said tying to be friendly, but clearly uncomfortable. "Yes I am really Brooke's brother. The tree up there, I used to live there, I was playing cards."

"Really? What's your favourite colour?"

Kalyn shot me a twisted smile.

I know the answer to this one he transmitted.

You'd better. I answered and then laughed because I saw Dean was impatiently waiting an answer.

I let them talk while I sat with D'Anna and Solace.

"I have to admit, he's pretty cool," D'Anna said

"Pretty weird that's what," Solace muttered under her breath

"Solace, you're one to talk. You threw a rock at him, and he fell out of a tree."

"Alright, fine. But he's still weird."

Kalyn walked back with Dean. He was kind of limping. And he was breathing fast.

"So I heard you were a Conjurer," he said "Can I see?"

"Alright," Solace shrugged and a sword materialized in her hand "Wanna fight?"

"No..." Kalyn's eyes were wide.

"Fine then," the sword disappeared from her hand.

Suddenly my Imparter flew out of my bag and in to my hand.

"Hide!" I hissed to Kalyn, who limped over to a tree.

It was mom.

"Honey," she said "Where are you?"

"At Siren Rock with my friends." It must have been after school already.

"I need you to come home, ok? No wandering around."

"K mom," I said "I'll be there right away."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye."

Solace said they were going to hang out in the woods a little longer, so I took my home crystal, and held Kalyn's hand.

We lightheaded directly to my room. As soon as I let go of his hand, Kalyn blew out a sharp breath, and staggered.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, fine." He mumbled

"Let me see your back." I said

"I'm fine, Brooke." But I knew he wasn't.

I lifted up the back of his shirt, only to see it was covered with sweat. Angry patches of green and dark purple bruises racked his spine, and I knew he was trying to hold in the pain. But then I saw something else. A dart. Poison. I pulled it out and placed it on the table.

"Kalyn," I said

"Brooke, I'm ok really," he tried to smile, but it only came out as a wince.

"Stay in here." I said "I have to find mom, but I'll be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere." He tried to smile.

I opened the door and ran into the kitchen. Mom was waiting for me. I grabbed the painkillers from the cupboard as she started to talk.

"Hey Brooke," she said. "We need to talk."

"Umm... Can we talk later?" I asked.

I needed to be upstairs right now.

"No, we need to talk now."

"I have a stomach ache though." I rubbed my tummy and gestured to the painkillers for extra effect.

"Brooke."

"Oh mom," I groaned "I don't feel well."

"Are you-"

"I think I'm gonna-"

I took the moment to run upstairs to my room and slam the door. I knew she wouldn't follow me.

Kalyn was doubled over on the floor. Beads of sweat were running down his face.

He clenched his fists, and he was closing his eyes. I turned him over onto his back, and pulled out something. A dart. Poison.

"Kalyn," I whispered and poured a few painkillers out of the bottle, although I knew it wouldn't help.

But he just groaned, shook his head, and curled up into a ball.

"Kalyn, you have to take these." I cried

Kalyn's eyes went pale, and I knew he was fitting for consciousness. I took the pills and practically shoved them in his mouth.

"Swallow," I ordered.

He swallowed them. I wrapped my arm over his body.

"It's okay," I said "You're going to be fine."

Kalyn was breathing in short breathes, his chest rising and falling at a scary rate.

I hugged him tight, whispering that he was going to be fine.

Kalyn's eyes opened to stare at me before rolling into his head. He didn't open his eyes, but his breathing started to slow. He passed out on the floor, right in front of me.

I cried softly, half worried, and half sick to my stomach.

I knew that he couldn't sleep under my bed tonight. He was going to have to sleep on top of it.

I grunted as I lifted him onto my bed and threw the blankets over his limp body. I flipped my happy sign on the door of my bedroom to a sad sign. My parents wouldn't be bugging me now.

Then I grabbed some towels from the bathroom, and some bandages, then filled a basin with cold water.

I peeled off his shirt and did my best to wrap the cloth bandages around his chest. I put some cold clothes on his head, and then I sat on the floor in a puddle of dread. I wasn't a doctor. What would happen if I couldn't fix him?

I stared at his broken figure. What if I couldn't save him? I mentally slapped myself. If I was trying to hide a brother, I was going to hide a healthy one. I looked at Kalyn worriedly; but all I could do was wait.

Waiting was torturous. Kalyn was non stop work. He had broke into a fever and the painkillers didn't seem to be working. I had to resoak the clothes a million times, but nothing seemed to be working. I was going to need help. But I couldn't do this without a doctor. And I didn't think I could call the

school doctor until tomorrow. But I was getting desperate. So I lifted the Imparter to my face and whispered "Show me Elwin."

I had to light leap him to the school. My nexus level was almost full, so I was alright with carrying him.

"What happened to him?" Elwin asked right away

"He fell out of a tree." Was I all I said. "And fell on a poison dart."

I laid him down on the bed, as Elwin made all sorts of lights appear from his finger tips. He started to work. I watched him with misery, as his face turned cold. He tried a million different ingredients on him. Then he sighed.

"He'll be fine," Elwin said "But he needs to be very careful. These things take time to heal. I don't remember seeing him around before. Is he new?"

"No," I said "He's my friend from another place. But you can't tell anyone we were here. We might be in big big trouble if you do."

He didn't look convinced but he agreed. He said we were going to have to stay here a while until he finished.

It was dark when we finally went back home. I laid him on the bed, and turned out the room light. The night table lamp turned on and I sat on the end of the bed.

I needed to stay awake to protect him. But sooner than I wanted, my eyelids started to droop. And I was asleep before I knew it.

"Hey sleepy head." I heard as I woke up curled at the end of the bed.

Kalyn smiled at me and waved. I ran to embrace him.

"I'm so glad you're better." I sighed "I was really worried."

"Me too."

Then I said something I'd never said before.

"I love you."

There was silence then. "I love you too."

I smiled as we lay on my bed. My life was officially anything but normal. But at the end of the day, everything turned out to be ok. And that was totally fine with me.

**Me: So thanks for putting up with my horrible chapter. Probably another horrible one to come!**

**Denow: Probably.**

**Me: Okay, you're just mean.**

**Denow: *beams* S'what I do.**

**Dean: Yep. You're just evil. Won't even give me pie.**

**Denow: *holds up pie* You want it Dean?**

**Dean: YES YES YES YES!**

**Denow: Solace?**

***Five shaving cream pies appear and smash themselves into Dean***

**Dean: MEHHHHHH!**

**Denow: Byeeeee! *High fives Solace***

**Dean: Is she gone?**

**Denow: *smashes one more shaving cream pie in Dean's face* Review, Favourite, Follow!**


	10. Chapter 10: Annoying

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 10, the second most horrible chapter I have ever written.**

**Brooke: Aw, C'mon, I take offense to that.**

**Me: How exactly?**

**Firefrostflare: Maybe because she's the main character...?**

**Me: So she wanted her brother to fall out of a tree?**

**Firefrostflare: I guess so.**

**Brooke: EXCUSE ME I DID NOT! *death glare***

**Firefrostflare: *holds hand up in defense***

**Me: Calm down, Brooke.**

**Solace: Guests? Denow? Where's Denow?**

**D'Anna: One guest per chapter, smart one.**

**Solace: *glares at Firefrostflare* Leave. NOW.**

**Dean: Maybe if you glare at her hard enough, she'll turn into Denow.**

**Firefrostflare: Excuse me?**

**Brooke: That's about as likely as her eyes sprouting pies.**

**Dean: Did you say PIE?**

**Firefrostflare: O.O Woah...Just like Ben...**

**Solace: Who now?**

**Me: It's a character I'm her Fanfiction. Here, I have the link here somewhere. s/8905287/1/Pokemon-Ranger-School-What-happened-Before. Click on it.**

**Solace: I am NOT touching that.**

**Dean: I will *presses button***

**"This forum is insecure. Are you sure you want to submit?"**

**Dean: O.O Never mind.**

**D'Anna: Thanks to everyone! Including Denow, Renxoxox, Princessjewel101, caninegirl365, and of course, the magnificent Firefrostflare.**

**Firefrostflare: I highly appreciate that last comment :)**

**Pichu: Hello all.**

**All: *screams* When did you get here!?**

**Firefrosflare: YOU CANNOT STORY JUMP!**

**Pichi: I can do whatever I want. And guess who I brought with me?**

**Ben: ? who are all these people?**

**Solace: Who the heck are you? And what's with your hair?! (Note: Click the link up there!)**

**Me: EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY FANFICTION!**

***everybody leaves***

**Me: I didn't mean it that way. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Annoying

"Kalyn!" I said annoyed as I tried to shove the spoon in his mouth.

"Brooke..." He sighed "I'm not hungry."

"Eat!" I cried.

Kalyn stared at me in confusion, then sighed, and ate what was on the spoon.

"Happy?" He said.

"No..." I refilled the spoon "Eat."

"Brooke...really." Kalyn turned over, his back to me "I don't want any of that."

I sighed, then put the bowl on my night table. I had pretended I still wasn't feeling well- which had required a good deal of acting, so I could skip school and stay with Kalyn. Of course, he wanted me to go to school, but I was going to have nothing of it.

He hasn't been eating or drinking, which Elwin specifically said there should be lots of, so I wasn't sure how I was going to force it into him.

He ended up throwing up the spoonful I fed him, but you know, I couldn't do anything about that. I was worried though. Mid terms were about one and a half weeks away, and I had no idea how long I was going to "be home sick". So I lugged all my studying stuff into my room, and basically set it all up on the floor. Kalyn fell asleep, so I started to work on some metaphysics. Solace, D'Anna, and Dean called me on my Imparter at lunchtime, demanding why I was at home.

"Why aren't you at school?" Dean demanded

"Oh, well, you know," I tried to hold in my sarcasm, but I suddenly realized how angry I was "I kind of had to stay home with Kalyn while he recovers from back injuries. Would you care to explain how that happened?"

Dean accusingly pointed to Solace.

"What did I do?" Solace asked on a bored tone.

"You threw a ROCK at my brother and he fell out of a tree!" I cried "I had to take him to Elwin last night because he was breaking a fever!"

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Solace sighed "How did I know he was going to fall out of the tree?"

I cried out in frustration " You know what, never mind. You obviously don't care at all."

"So how long do you think you're going to be away?" D'Anna cut in.

"I have no idea. Depending on when he feels better." I sighed "That's the hard part about this."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"I mean, I can't just leave him. And I cant get anyone else to stay with him, because as far as anyone's concerned, he doesn't exist."

"I'll be sure to send you your work," D'Anna smiled "And I'll check up on you. We can figure this out together."

"Thanks D'Anna," I said "That means a lot."

"I'm sorry, ok?" Solace repeated, but I could tell it would be a while before it actually sounded sincere.

"Alright, Solace," I sighed "But I don't owe you dessert, or chores."

"Fine," She sighed then smiled "But we are still hanging out."

"Base Tag when he's better?"

"You're on."

I waved a hand over my Imparter and the image disappeared.

"You know you don't have to stay here," Kalyn said, and I jumped

"Kalyn!" I breathed, "Don't do that."

"No really," he smiled "If you have school, you can go."

I stood up and sat on the bed "I can't leave you here."

"I'm fine."

I raised an eyebrow. "You said that yesterday when you were sprawled out on the floor in pain."

He smiled "Really, I am."

"Lemme see," I said unfolded the covers.

"Alright." He turned over and I slowly unwrapped the bandages on his back.

The deep bruises didn't look so bad, but they still looked like they hurt.

"I'm really sorry," I said, as I flipped the covers back "I shouldn't have brought them. They just really wanted to meet you."

"S'ok." Kalyn said and wrapped an arm around me "You didn't know."

"I did," I said "I'm just stupid."

"Nah," he said.

"Will you please eat?" I stared at the full bowl on the table, then looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Brooke..." He laughed

"If you aren't going to eat, you aren't going to get any better."

"I'm fine." He said for the bazillionth time, and I slapped him.

"Don't say that," I glared "Don't lie."

He winced "Fine, it hurts, happy? What do you want from me?"

"For you to be honest," I sighed

"Ok, I'll try."

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you want some more painkillers?"

He chuckled "You are such a funny duck."

"Not a duck," I interjected

"Quack, quack."

"Sure you're ok?"

"Brooke..."

I sighed. I didn't realize how stupid I was being. If he was fine, he was fine. I was just being annoying now.

"Ok," I said and hopped off the bed.

I sat on the floor and studied all the subjects I felt I wasn't ready for. I didn't have a clue how I was going to pass this year. When Kalyn fell asleep again, I went into his "non existent" bedroom, and replaced the blueprint under some sheets. I walked into the kitchen to find something my brother would actually eat, when I saw it. On the mat by the door. An envelope engraved with the seal of a dark bird. Another letter from the Black Swan. Only this time, the letter wasn't addressed to my parents. It was addressed to me.

**Me: So, yet another atrocious chapter. **

**Firefrostflare: That was NOT atrocious. I don't know see what your problem is.**

**Solace: I do!**

**Firefrostflare: Solace, no. Just don't. Be quiet.**

**D'Anna: You just...asked Solace to be...quiet?**

**Solace: *glares at Firefrostflare and conjures sword* Bring it on!**

**Firefrostflare: Of all the times that I didn't bring my sledgehammer...**


	11. Chapter 11: Choice

**Me: Hello, ever-**

**Brooke: Why!? Why did you have to make me so annoying!? CantIbejustlikeanynormalkidw ithafamilyandalifeandohIreal lydontlikeyourightnowIjustme tKalynandyourealreadymakingm eseemlikeabratandithatstotal lynotfair-**

**Me: Um...**

**Solace: Dude...**

**Brooke: What?**

**Solace: Never mind...**

**Dean: Popcorn tastes like chicken! :D**

**Solace: It what?**

**Brooke: You eat CHICKEN?**

**D'Anna: It is impossible for popcorn to taste like chicken.**

**Me: Actually...it's not.**

**Solace: Chicken flavoured popcorn? Now this I gotta see.**

**Brooke: You eat CHICKEN?!**

**Me: Well, yeah...**

**Brooke: CANNIBAL!**

**Me: Um...hi.**

**Solace: I think it is officially my turn to thank people.**

**Dean: What!? No! Is not! My turn!**

**Solace: Thanks to Denow, Firefrostflare, Pri-**

**Dean: NNNNOOOOO! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA LALALAICANTHEARYOU! LALALALALALALALALALALALALAAL ALA!**

**Brooke: Really Dean?**

**Solace: Thanks also to Princessjewel101, Renxoxox, and caningirl365. There.**

**Dean: I hate you.**

**Solace: Hate you too. ;)**

**Me: Please enjoy this chapter, and help yourself to some chicken flavoured popcorn.**

**Dean: NOO! Not the popcorn! MINE!**

Chapter 11:Choice

I ran my finger across the top of the letter. My name was printed in typewriters font on the lip: Brooke Katelyn Matthews.

How did they know my name?

I debated whether I should open the letter or not. Did I want to know what they had to say? But curiosity won over, and dig my finger under the seal. As I broke it, I saw that the letter wasn't in cipher runes. It was in plain symbols, and I could read it almost instantaneously.

_Dearest Brooke,_

_We have been informed that you now hold captive one of our fugitives. Kalyn Tyler Matthews was of the upmost importance to us, and it is beyond your abilities to hide him from us. We are everywhere. We know where you keep him. And it's not hard to take an injured teenager from the clutches of a small helpless girl? So this is what we propose. Because of his actions, Kalyn is no longer in our best interests. We are more concerned about a different Telepath: You. Join us, and we will spare your brother. Meet us in Mysterium tomorrow. If you aren't in the area by noon, we will take Kalyn from you, and you will never see him again._

_Together, we can do amazing things. We will be the face of the Council, and we will rule the world. No one will ever hurt you again. I have a feeling you know what I'm taking about._

My thumb touched the black swan that replaced the authors signature. Part of me was relieved: they didn't want my brother anymore. But part of me was terrified: they wanted me. What was I going to do?

I folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. I had to decide by tomorrow at noon. Or otherwise, they would take him. They would take my brother.

* * *

"Brooke?" Kalyn walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"Kalyn!" I said "You really have to stop doing that."

He broke into a grin "When you say that, you know I can't resist."

Then he saw the letter "What's that?"

"It's nothing."

Kalyn gave me a suspicious look.

"It's not nothing," he decided, and tried to reach forward to grab it.

I held it far behind my back, and watched him stumble. He leaned on the railing.

"I'll decide if its nothing," I said, shoving it into my back pocket and covering it with my log sweater.

"Now who's lying?" He frowned "How do you expect me to be honest with you, if you aren't to me?"

"Well, it took quite a while for you to even get you to tell me anything. Was it two or three weeks before you told me who you really were?"

"Brooke..." He sighed and sat in the bottom step of the stairs.

Then we locked eyes.

Don't you dare, I transmitted

I could, he answered back.

It's illegal, I'll hold you for a tribunal.

You wouldn't.

I would.

Tell me.

I don't have to.

I'll do it.

I'm serious.

So am I.

I squeezed my eyes, forming a barrier around my mind. I felt his mind slam against mine, and I tried to force him out. But I knew in the end he was much better than me, so I gave up.

I let go. He stopped.

"You gave up." He said

"Yeah," I muttered tiredly "I did."

"Why?"

"Because I know you're better than I am, and I wasn't going to win."

"You don't know that," He said

"I do. And I'm tired. I wouldn't have done it to you. "

"Ok, fine." He said "You don't have to tell me. But you know you don't have to block everyone out. I'm here for a reason."

I couldn't help smiling "You're here for the food."

"No I'm not."

"You said it! I witnessed it!"

"Maybe then," he grinned "But does it look like I've been eating anything lately?"

"Yeah, about that."

"You know my favourite food."

"Oh really, do I?"

"Bet it's the same as yours."

"Bet it's not."

"How much?"

"A week of desserts."

"Oh really."

"Yeah."

He shook his head "It doesn't work that way. I don't go to school."

"Fine, then, what do you want?"

"A sketchbook." He grinned

"A sketchbook?"

"For drawing?"

"Yeah, I know what a sketchbook is. Just, a strange request. We don't really do art as stuff."

"It looks fun."

"I guess."

"Well then?"

"Deal."

I searched the cupboards for my favourite food, and poured into a dish. When I showed it to him, he smiled and accepted the bowl.

"I won the bet." Was all he said, then he ate.

I didn't really care what I had won or lost, because technically, I had tricked him into eating. Or at least, that's what it looked like.

What I was more concerned about was the letter burning a hole of fear in my back pocket. Was I going to make the right choice? And if I was, at what cost?

* * *

I was torn. I sat on the floor in my sleeping bag, wondering what would happen if I joined them. It wasn't nearly bedtime, but I felt like I wanted to hide under my covers. Of course, my sheets were currently taken, so I had to resort to my sleeping bag. Would they really leave Kalyn alone? Either way I didn't have a choice, I couldn't let them take him. Perhaps they would let me visit, or something. But I had to go. I had to do this.

I wondered what would happen if I joined. Would they make me kill, or hurt? Would my parents be there? I was dying to ask them. Maybe if I joined I could.

What would it be like to be the bad guy? I wanted to know. After all, tomorrow at noon, I would be one of them.

* * *

"Brooke," I heard as I woke up, sunlight seeping into my eyes "I made you breakfast. It's almost noon, you better get up. "

"Mom?" I asked as I squinted my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm definitely mother," I heard Kalyn's sarcastic voice seep through.

He put on a mocking voice " I made you breakfast Brookie."

I laughed. "Mom does NOT call me Brookie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I smiled "And I suppose this is my cue to say that I'm not hungry?"

"Haha, you better not. I didn't fall halfway down the stairs for you to say no."

"Kidding," I said and accepted the bowl.

The mixture looked like jello, only it was a slime green. I tried not to grimace as I ate whatever he had concocted. I reminded myself when he was better, never to accept cooking from him again.

"I know where you're going," he said

I froze, spoon mid way to my mouth.

"What's that?" I asked

"I know what you're going to do." His voice came more seriously "And I'm not going to let you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What happened to not lying to each other?"

My brain suddenly turned on. It's almost noon, he had said. I was going to miss my chance! And I knew what he had done, both cutting into me in a horrible way.

"What happened to the ancient rules?" I asked "What happened to not reading people's minds without their permissions? Does it look like you're on assignment?"

"I had to," his voice was hard "I couldn't let you go."

"Well, you would never have Known."

"You can't go."

" Im tired of being lied to! Why cant you just be truthful with me, why cant anybody be truthful with me? So you're telling me you made me breakfast to convince me not to go?"

"Yes...and no."

"I can't believe you!" I cried "You're only making this so much harder!"

"So you're going to join them?" Kalyn asked "Do you really think they're going to let me go? As soon as you become one of them, they're going to take me too! They're using you, that's all they are! And even if they don't, with a family devoted to the Black Swan, exactly where do you think I'll go? Nowhere, that's where."

"I have to try," I said "and you can't stop me."

"How could you?" He said as I made for the exit "I thought we were family!"

"We are," I said plainly "That's all the more reason to go."

"Don't go!" He yelled, but I was already running.

The cupola wasn't far away, and I figured I wouldn't be able to hold myself together if I light leaped alone.

"Mysterium!" I yelled into the chandelier, and I didn't look back as I was washed away in the blue light.

Mysterium was bustling with life. It was only when I set foot on the ground, did I realize that I hadn't thought this through. How was I going to find the Black Swan?

I walked through the town, looking for any signs that could tell me anything. Kalyn couldn't have followed me this far.

It was harder than I thought it would be. I sat on a bench by a big pond, watching the ducks play by the water. Suddenly, a black black duck beat its wings and sprayed me with water.

"Hey!" I protested

But then I looked carefully. It wasn't a bird. It was a swan.

The swan took this moment to turn around and swam across the lake. I ran around the water to follow it. It waddled into a forest, where it was greeted by a cloaked man.

"Hello, Brooke," the man smiled and a cold shiver went up my spine.

"I'm here." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"Indeed you are."

"Well, what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to make you a powerful person, that's what. But first you must swear to something."

"What is it?"

"That you will never see Kalyn again."

"What? That wasn't the deal?"

"Oh, I think it was."

Three more men came out of the shadows. I took a step back.

"You can't make me do that."

"I think I can," he produces a ball and handed it to me.

In it was an image of my parents caged inside a prison.

"Mom," I choked "Dad."

They stared at the ground sullenly, their eyes pale and their heads down.

"I will make them do the darkest of things if you do not listen. They will face tribunal and surely die."

"My parents are stronger than that! You'll never make them!"

"Of course I will."

"How?" I didn't believe him.

"Simple," he said and lifted of the hood "Because I'm the Mesmer."

I stared in his cold calculating eyes in shock, and stumbled.

"My parents work for you!" I cried "How could you do this?"

"Quite the contrary, Brooke," he chuckled "I was never a Black Swan."

"Then h-"

"Nuh uh uh," he spoke in a wicked tone "Questions later. Right now you are coming with us."

"What? NEVER!" I screamed.

"I think you are," he said and one man held out a metal object "Have a nice sleep."

The metal object shot blue sparks at me and I was thrown back. My body burned in pain, and I was blinded. I could hardly move. Then slowly I felt myself slipping away.

Only one thought burned more than any pain: If the Mesmer wasn't part of the Black Swan, who was he?

**Brooke: Well then...that was intense.**

**Me: Aww, c'mon, it was more like EPIC.**

**Brooke: Intense.**

**Me: Epic.**

**Brooke: Intense.**

**Me: EPIC!**

**Brooke: Shocking.**

**Me: That too.**

**Solace: I'm with Brooke on this one. Was not EPIC. **

**Me: You didn't even read it.**

**Solace: I exist purely to go against everything you say.**

**Me: Right...**

**Dean: Chicken flavoured popcorn!**

**Me: They probably have chicken flavoured popcorn, I've seen hotdog and pizza chips.**

**Brooke: MORE ANIMALS! O.O**

**Dean: LEMME TRY!**

**Brooke: *pulls out sledgehammer* CANNIBAL...**

**Dean: *sweatpalms* AH! Not a cannibal!**

**Me: Please review!**

**Solace: And favourite!**

**Dean: And follow!**

**Brooke: CANNIBAL!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Talk

**Me: Hello All! **

**Brooke: This is Chapter 12 of our fanfic Forgotten!**

**Solace: Well, DUH.**

**Me: Solace, really? **

**Solace: What? Its stupid to say that every single chapter.**

**Me: Well, how would you like to start the intro then?**

**Solace: I could set someone's hair on fire. And say "Look! Someone's hairs on fire!"**

**Dean: Been there, done that.**

**Solace: Aww c'mon, you know you loved it.**

**Dean: Yes, I absolutely loved my bald head.**

**D'Anna:_ In other ways or forms, this intro is just to stall you from the chapter._**

**Me: No, it isn't. Its where we get together to talk.**

**Brooke: But I should be kidnapped.**

**Me: Whatever...**

**D'Anna: Thanks to all our readers! Take just one ****minute to review!**

**Solaxe: *strikes match* Anyone? *everyone backs away* You guys are no fun.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Talk

I woke up, restrained. My hands were chained behind my back, digging into my spine. My legs, also bound, stung, metal cuffs cutting my ankles. I was on a cold stone bench, in a dark one windowed room.

I felt scared, alone, afraid.

And forgotten.

I stared at the ceiling in frustration, because I knew I had fallen in a trap. I did just what The Mesmer wanted. He knew it, I knew it. I could picture Kalyn taunting me, showering my ashamed faces with I told you so's.

Kalyn.

He was the reason I was here. I tried to rack my head about what he must have been thinking when he read my mind. That I was going to throw my life on the line for him.

If he was going to do that for me, I would have tried to stop him too. So maybe we weren't so different. I wished that we weren't special, that no one had to go erase my mind, that we could, just for once, be a normal family. But I knew deep in the saddest corner of my heart, that after this we were never ever going to be normal. My parents liars, my brother a liar, I a liar. Because there was no denying it. I, too, was a liar. I lived among a family of abnormal, deceitful liars.

Nice going, Brooke, I told myself You're about to die, and you're sulking about the fact that you are a liar. Everyone lies some point in their life.

Yeah, I thought, But some more than others. Way more than others. And not everyone grew up with a face full of lies every single day.

I wished someone would just come in and kill me already. The wait and anticipation of what they might have in mind for me was torturous, slowly killing me on the inside, one bit at a time. I didn't really care about the pain anymore. No pain was bigger than the fact that I wasn't going to see my family again. And I never got to say goodbye. I could picture their crying faces when they hover over my grave, my name etched in cold stone. My heart felt like someone ripped it out, into a million pieces and then shoved whatever was left into the empty hole. There would be nothing left. Nothing at all.

Then there was hunger. A deep pang in my stomach that craved nutrients. I wished I had my favourite food, but anything would be fine. Even if Kalyn feed me his disgusting concoction, I would eat it hungrily. Between, the stuff pain through out my body, the cutting pain of the shackles, and the swollen pain of hunger, I felt torn. I suppose I was just going to accept death. After all, as The Mesmer had said, what was a small hopeless girl going to do against a gang of thugs? I stared into the window, pleading for some sort of help, but all that came was restless sleep.

* * *

The Mesmer was standing over me when I woke up. I cried out, jumping before brig caught on the restraints and fall with a thud on the bench. I could feel warm blood running down my wrist, and soaking into the back of my shirt.

"Welcome back," he grinned "I'm so glad you're awake."

"I'm not." I said.

There was no way he was going to get satisfaction out of me. Not after what he had done.

"I hope you have come to a decision."

"I have," I stuck out my chin proudly "I will NEVER join you."

"Is that so?" He stared with a deathly look "Then which will die first, your parents or your brother?"

I stifled a scream; they had Kalyn?

"Yes," he chuckled "All your worst thoughts multiplied by ten, yes."

My bottom lip trembled. It wasn't supposed to work out this way. This was supposed to be an act of a hero. Not a traitors dying wish.

"I will give you one last chance," he cocked his head and stared longer, harder "Or someone dies."

He pulled out a melder, the same device he had used in me yesterday.

"Will it be by your hand?" I froze in shock as I realized the worst.

He was a Mesmer. He could make me do anything. Including killing everyone I ever loved. But my last act was proud.

"Never," I spat

He held out the melder and smiled "Then say goodbye to your little friend." He said.

The door opened, and out of the hallway walked a very ashamed Dean Russo. He saw me and choked back a sob. Brooke, he mouthed Help me.

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears ran down my face, I had to bit my lip to keep from sobbing. When the Mesmer saw this, he smiled.

"Want to say goodbye? Because, I was just thinking, how about we play a little while longer? I just met you, you shouldn't have to go so soon."

He lifted his melder and I closed my eyes before I could see anything. All I heard was his screams. His cries went on forever.

"Dean," I wailed finally "STOP THIS NOW!"

The Mesmer stopped "How about I let you bond a little, then? The end is surely near, I wouldn't waste my time."

Then he walked out the door. Dean lay on the floor, gasping. I knew what it felt like.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered through tears.

Dean looked up at me and smiled. But I knew that we didn't have much time left. We were going to die.

So I whispered to Dean: "Do you remember the time I set your hair on fire?"

* * *

Dean seemed vaguely familiar with the experience. I remember it clearly. It was when we first met, all of us. To keep us busy, we did a play by play of the memory.

"I met Solace first," I said to Dean as he hoisted himself on to the bench and stared down at me "I met her at a park."

"Yeah," Dean laughed "Worst mistake EVER."

I laughed. "She pushed me off the swings. I remember I was trying to push by myself, and I felt a hand flip me off."

"What did you say again?"

"I was covered in sand. 'Did you push me off the swing?' I said, I think."

"And Solace said-"

"- 'yes, now that you think about it, I did.' Wow, she was only 7. Lot of attitude for such a small girl."

"Yeah."

"Then she was like 'Ill show you how to do it right.' And she taught me. I remember looking up to her after that, like a hero."

Dean snorted "Some hero. When are we getting to the part where she bribed you into setting my hair to fire?"

"I'm getting there!" I cried "First she talked me into putting someone's underwear in the freezer."

"How'd she do that exactly?"

"Told me when I was older, I would have a talent. I needed to play with certain elements to get used to them if I wanted to control them."

"So she thought you were going to be a Froster...or a Pykokinetic?"

"Yeah...I guess. Anyways, one day in the park, she brought out a box of matches and struck one. 'This is fire,' she said 'Theres only one person in the world who can control it, so if you can you'll be extremely lucky.' Then she pointed to a random little kid-"

"- which happened to be ME."

"Yes, which happened to be you. She gave me the match and the box, and said 'Lit him.' I was like 'Won't that hurt?' 'Not if you do it properly.' She said. So I walked over, lit the match, and dropped it on your head."

"That was NOT funny." He said, but he was laughing.

"We ran away before anyone caught us. Then a few years later, we saw you at school."

"And you tried to give me a HAIRCUT."

"That was Solace."

"And somewhat you."

"I had no idea what she was doing at the time. It was all just a game. It was me and her against you."

"I remember how much fun THAT was."

"But then I met D'Anna, and everything changed. I met her in the only class me and Solace weren't in together, and we helped each other with our work. I decided to bring her to Solace, so we could all be one big happy family."

"I wonder how that worked out."

"Solace didn't really like her. So I hung out with D'Anna during class, and we eventually became more close. I started hanging out less with Solace and more with D'Anna."

"Someone was jealous..."

"Yup. Especially when I started googling over her in second year when she became a Telepath. So Solace invited her into our group, and we started hanging out. At first, it was just to get me back, but now they're actually friends."

"They play pranks on each other to no end. Remember the stink bomb?"

"In her shower! So gross!"

"And the flour?"

"It was all over the floor..."

We burst out laughing.

"Solace played one recently actually. We didn't tell you because you were so distant, but she filled one of the books she was reading with those paper wound up butterflies. When D'Anna opened the book, the butterflies went everywhere. But that wasnt the best part. The butterflies had stink bombs in them. D'Anna smelled so bad for over a week. You should of seen though. She screamed so loud."

I sighed "I should have."

"We missed you," Dean said "But now you're back right?"

"Yeah."

"If we ever get out of this mess..."

"Yeah."

"So you were saying about D'Anna."

"Oh yeah," I smiled "One day, we were chasing you around, and D'Anna saw, and she actually invited you to play with us."

"I remember that."

"Solace looked like she was going to hit her right there and then."

"I know..."

"But you weren't actually that bad...and now look at us. Best of friends."

"Yup."

"And that's the way it should be."

"Til death."

"Don't say that."

"Why?"

"It sounds too soon."

I giggled. This wasn't such a bad way to die. Besides, I was among friends. I wasn't going to die alone. But I was wrong. I wasn't going to die. Not just yet.

**Brooke: That was interesting.**

**Me: Very interesting indeed.**

**Solace: Oh thanks, so _I _didn't get to tell the story when I got Brooke to set someone's hair on fire! You did that on purpose didn't you!**

**Me: Not necessarily :D**

**Solace: How about I set YOUR hair on fire! Then maybe you'll think twice about letting someone else tell YOUR story!**

**Me: Alright, Alright. I get it- I'm sorry.**

**Brooke: Don't set anyone's hair on fire now...**

**Dean: Yeah, please don't.**

**D'Anna: Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13: Connection

**Me: Hi guys, so just before you read this chapter, you should re check Chapter 9. I updated it, so it fits more into the story. If I forgot to fix anything, tell me.**

**Solace: Hi, all, why don't you try to smile as you listen to the annoying sound of our incredibly annoying author speaking.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Solace: Look who I just got a reaction out of...**

**Brooke: Solace...I don't even know why we're friends.**

**Solace: What!? I TRUSTED YOU! **

**Dean: Dude...really?**

**Me: Honestly...I know we're all tears because this fanfic is coming to an end...bu-**

**Kalyn: What?**

**Brooke: Oh hi. Whatchu doing here?**

**Me: Was joking...this is so completely random.**

**Kalyn: Good. Cuz I haven't done anything-**

**Brooke: Except be a stalker-**

**Solace: -and fall out of a tree.**

**Kalyn: -useful. **

**Solace: You got that right...**

**Brooke: Be nice...**

**Kalyn: ...to me! And pronounce my name right! *cough cough DENOW AND FIREFROSTFLARE!* It is Kal- en! Not kay- Lin...though even Google Translate says otherwise...**

**Solace: Hey Kay-Lin- oh sorry did I pronounce your name wrong? My bad. :)**

**Kalyn: Hate you.**

**Solace: Hate you too. ;)**

**D'Anna: _Enjoy!_**

**Dean: How come you always get the last word?**

**D'Anna:_ ;)_**

Chapter 13: Connection

"When are you going to learn?" I asked The Mesmer as I tugged in my restraints. "When is it finally going to get into your thick little head, that I will NEVER join you? Not if it means giving up all that I love. But you wouldn't understand. I bet you've never loved anyone."

He stared at me with sadness. "That is true, I have never loved. That's what makes me strong. Love. Is. Weakness."

"Actually, it's not," I argued "It's power. It's unity. It makes us who we are. You had to have loved someone."

"Never."

"Then that's why you don't understand why I can't join you."

"Oh is it now? You think you love, do you? Who do you love exactly?"

"I love my family."

"Ahh...your family you say? Your parents? The evil ones, the ones that took your memory from you? The parents that lied to you, even though you trusted them? Or how about your brother? He lied to you, then asked for your help. He failed to rescue you, or persuade you from joining us. Or even take your friends. You think they actually forgive you? They hate you for what you did, lying to their faces. So tell me who there is left to love?"

"I love my parents, and my brother, and my friends," I said strongly "No matter what they did, or what they think of me, they will always side with me. With flaws or without, they are still my family."

"You are wrong. People who lie to you are no family."

"Oh yeah," I said with as much force as I can "Say that to my face."

The Mesmer leaned in, until his nose was just inches from mine.

"You have no family."

I lashed out and slammed my skull against his. I felt pain, but as a result I heard the cries I was hoping for.

"You foolish girl!" He howled.

He glared at me again before stalking out the door. A snore erupted beside me, and I laughed, completely forgetting Dean was beside me. I stared at the door with a sense of victory. I had won- for now.

The Mesmer pulled out a silver toothed key. I followed his gaze as he inserted the key into the bindings on my legs. He did the same for my arms. The Mesmer pulled me up and started to drag me to the door.

"What about Dean?" I asked, but he ignored me, opened the door, and tugged me away.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded as I stumbled to keep up.

"Somewhere." Was all he said.

Well that's helpful, I thought, but resisted the urge to say something rude back.

He put me in a bigger room, and locked me in.

"Hey-" I started to protest, but only received the sounds of retreating footsteps.

I was alone. Again.

Scanning the room, I felt the walls, and looked for a way to escape. No windows, no hidden passages, one door. No possible way to escape. I paced the room, angrily. First they lie to me, kidnap me, and then take my best friend and torture him. Now they separate me from him. That's the point, I thought, they're trying to break you apart. But I was still angry, and without thinking I screamed. Screamed for everything that had happened this week. Screamed for all the horrible things people had done this week. Screamed for the horrible things that i had done this week. I let all my anger out.

Then suddenly BOOM!

I opened my eyes. The door had been flown off its hinges and had now been flung across the hallway. I breathed deeply- did I do that? I realized my hand was outstretched, open palmed to the door. It was shaking violently. I had done that. I had blown the door off its hinges...but how?

Peeking out into the hallway, I ran down the corridor. I didn't have time to figure it out. I was going to escape. I ran down the hall, where people were making things in labs. I looked carefully. They were darts. The same darts that Kalyn had had the other day. A thought struck me. They knew Kalyn was in the woods that day. They set him up. Sudden rage filling me, I opened the door to the lab and took one. It was wrapped in a plastic container, so it couldn't accidentally hurt anyone. I shoved it my pocket. I wanted one just in case. But whoever I used on, it wouldn't be an accident. Whoever these people were, they weren't going to give up. They were going to take whatever they wanted and they weren't going to be fair. I had to get out of here, before someone found me. Otherwise, they might start making deals. And I knew exactly who was going to accept those deals, whatever the consequences.

* * *

I ducked under a dip in the wall, as two hooded men walked past. So far so good, I thought. No one had noticed my disappearance. What I needed was a hiding spot. I caught eye of a red object attached to the wall. A Fire Alarm. For Ever blaze incidents only. Or a distraction... I grabbed a coat from a nearby closet, and flipped the hood over. Then when nobody was looking, I slammed my hand into the button.

* * *

Ear piercing shrieks erupted through out the building. I didn't care where I was going, I just ran. By now, everyone would have known I had gone. But everyone was trying to get out.

I saw the exit. It was in clear sight.

"LET ME OUT!" I heard suddenly as I made for the exit.

I froze.

"DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE, I'LL DIE!"

Dean.

I couldn't leave him. Even if there wasn't Everblaze. He wasn't going to get another chance. I ran to his cell, and backed up.

"Brooke!" he cried. "Help me! How did you get out? There's a fire! We have to go!"

"Watch out," I mumbled as he backed into the corner.

I slammed my hands palms open at the cage. I tried to force the cage open. Nothing.

"Brooke? What are you doing? Find a key!"

I realized that I needed anger to for this new stronger telekinesis. But I was too tired. So I forced the lock open, and pulled Dean out.

"Run!" I cried.

We ran as fast as we could. We were so close to the exit, when...bodies started collapsing. I stared at them in confusion, when I smelled it. The sweet smell. It made my head spin. They were trying to subdue us. Deans hand went slack in mine and I knew he had went under. But I was determine to fight. The smell made my eyes blurry. My head was spinning so fast...

"You will never win..." I whispered, as I was pulled into darkness.

* * *

"Brooke?"

"Brooke?"

"Did you get to her yet?"

"No, do you have her?"

My eyes shot open. There were voices in my head. My first thought: I was dead.

Am I dead? I transmitted.

"Brooke!" I heard " You're not dead. I need you to listen very carefully. We are coming to get you."

"Hang tight, Brooke."

I smiled "And who might I be speaking to?"

"It must be the pizza delivery..."

"Kalyn, honestly?"

"D'Anna!"

"Don't worry," I assured Kalyn "It's not like I only know two Telepaths that know what happened and are willing to save me. You guys are the best."

"We're coming soon," he transmitted "Get ready."

"I'm with Dean," I said "He got kidnapped too."

"What?" D'Anna said

I quickly filled them in. D'Anna let out a cry when I told them about the Melder. Kalyn wasn't surprised.

"We're coming! Don't worry!" He said

I heard footsteps "Someone's coming! I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye."

The Mesmer walked in. He did not look happy.

"Tried to escape did we?" He sneered "Did you really think that would work?"

"It was worth a shot." I shrugged.

"You created a whole lot of trouble for such a little girl. I want to know how you blew my door down."

"I don't know." I said simply.

"Well, it looks like we're going to see aren't we?"

He opened his hand and pointed at me. "Break down the door again."

I stared at the newly attached door. I tried to restrain, but my hand was lifting to the door. The Mesmer was controlling me. I knew that normal telekinesis wouldn't be able to break it. But I didn't want to feel angry anymore. Instead, I was scared. Scared that Kalyn wouldn't come in time, and I would join this group under the Mesmer's control. So I channeled my fear into my concentration. And slowly, the door detached from its hinges. I pushed my hand out in one blow, and the door fell off its hinges, tipping backwards and landing with a clunk on the floor. Not nearly as impressive as the first time, but good enough.

I turned to the Mesmer for further instructions.

"Good." The Mesmer replied "Now tell me what I'm thinking." He bowed his head, as I entered his mind. But his thoughts were anything but pleasant. I was blown back by the poison of his mind.

The Mesmer nodded. "Now you know why you must join me."

I nodded miserably. If I didn't join, they were going to make Dean kill Kalyn. And then they were going to kill my parents. Then my friends. The Mesmer was going to take down everyone and everything I loved, so when it came time to ask again whether I would join them or not, I would have to say yes. Because there would be no one left to care about. And no one left to love.

**Brooke: Well that whole chapter was a bust. What was the point of even writing that?**

**Me: It was not a bust!**

**Kalyn: At least you know you're being rescued.**

**Brooke: I guess. But you won't get here in time. They'll kill you first.**

**Kalyn: Oh I see. So you don't want a rescue, you just want The Mesmer to kill me and mom and dad.**

**Brooke: No it's not like-**

**Kalyn: I see how it is...Fine fine, get your own rescue.**

**Brooke: Kal-**

**Me: Kalyn was just kidding, RIGHT?**

**Kalyn: I was?**

**Me: YES. YOU. WERE.**

**Kalyn: Fine, I was kidding- Happy?**

**Me: Yup?**

**Dean: You guys fight like little kids...**

**Solace: Or an old married couple...**

**Brooke and Kalyn: What! **

**Me: They fight like siblings.**

**Brooke: Yeah.**

**Kalyn: QUACK. XD**

**Brooke: Seriously? You're so immature!**

**Kalyn: Are not!**

**Brooke: Are too!**

**Kalyn: Are not!**

**Brooke: ARE TOO?**

**Dean: At it again are we? Little kids...**

**Solace: I'm telling you...old married couple.**


	14. Chapter 14: Change of plans

**Me: Hey guys Im so sorry for not posting, I've been super busy. So this is a short chapter.**

**Solace: Yeah, I bet you're sorry.**

**Brooke: Really she is. And she would like to thank all her supporters including DerpyJam who reviewed forever ago.**

**Dean: Again, we are truly sorry! :D**

**Solace: Well Im not.**

**D'Anna: _Course you aren't._**

Chapter 14: Change of plans

I stared at the wall, running my nails against the stubborn wooden chair. My eyes darkened as I dug my ankles into the sides of the legs. I growled at the silence I had now grown accustomed to hate. Something I hated most, was being in this kind of position. A position where I had to choose. And that choice would mean life or death. The Mesmer was planning something. I had overheard him speaking with another man. They were planning to move me whether I chose them or not, far far away. And they were planning to do it today.

I had to warn my friends. And if there was any chance of escaping, it would have to e now. I closed my eyes as my mind travelled however many miles I was away from society, and back to Havenfield, under the bed of a particular fourteen year old. What I found was not my brother, but a slip of paper that read:

Hey Brooke, if you're reading this, I thought you might come looking for me. Obviously I'm not here, I am safe from reach. I'd try contacting Solace if you want a word with me. We're coming soon, don't worry. Love, Kalyn

I was surprised I could even see the paper, but I didn't have time to ponder on how i saw it. Smart kid, I thought as my mind travelled to Mysterium, and in to Solaces house. I spotted Solace, D'Anna, and Solaces little sister Lite before I collided mentally with Kalyn.

"Brooke," he cried "Is there something wrong?"

"Bad news guys," I said to them "They're going to move me. Today. You guys have to come now, or I will be long gone, and you'll never find me."

"Ok," D'Anna said "Thanks for the heads up."

"We're going to come an get you as soon as we can," Solace added "And then we will kick some Mesmer butt."

"Looking forward to it." I said then locked onto Kalyn's thoughts, blocking everyone out for just the moment.

"Is it time yet?" I transmitted "Should I tell mom and dad?"

"No," He replied "Not yet. Not until I'm sure that they will understand."

"Ok."

I opened the conversation back up "I have to go now."

"Ok, Brooke, bye."

"We'll be there sooner than you know it."

"Just follow my thoughts," I suggested "I can figure out from the Mesmer exactly where we are and the complexity of the security."

"Ok."

I came out of their minds and was whisked back to my cold prison. The rescue was happening today. I had to warn Dean. And my parents. I came into Deans mind first.

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Our friends are coming to rescue us today."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. Be ready."

"Ok."

My parents were a bit harder to explain to.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Brooke, are you ok?!"

"Yes, I am. I just wanted to tell you that my friends are coming to rescue us. You have to be ready."

"What?" My dad thought "Absolutely not."

"They are coming." I said

"I will not allow this. They are not strong enough. There are too many guards. They will die."

"What your father is trying to say is that it's not safe. We'll be fine. They could get hurt."

"I don't care what you think." I said firmly "They said they were coming. And if you don't want to get rescued, then that's fine by me."

"They cannot come!"

"You think you can tell me what to do?"

"We are your parents."

"No you're not!" I finally without thinking "You are part of The Black Swan! You're evil!"

My parents were silent "How did you know about that?"

I bit my lip. How was I going to explain how I knew? I couldn't tell them about Kalyn. He said not yet.

So instead I said "How long did you expect to hide it from me? I could have taken it! I could have taken the truth!"

"We were sworn to secrecy! We took an oath!"

"Why did you join them? Why did you join that evil organization? You have to tell me. I think it's about time I knew something."

"They're not evil. The Black Swan is bigger than you could ever know."

"Try me."

"Ok, the people who captured us? They are the bad guys. We have no idea what they are called yet, but only that they want power and they are going to try and take over the world. The Black Swan is working as sort of an anti- force. We are protecting the world."

"Why did you join them?" I repeated

"Because we wanted change. We were threatened."

"By this evil group?"

"Yes."

"What did they want?"

"...we can't tell you."

"No- it's about time she knows."

"Knows what?" I asked

"Well, you... had a brother. A twin actually. We were considered a bad match. Bad people. And our children were supposed to be impulsive, and naughty. But in some rare matches, it made the children more powerful. You were one of those rare children. Your brother especially. He was taken to the Descryer, and we were told that indeed we would be very powerful, but would be targeted by an evil organization. And they would try and recruit him. So we had to hide him. Let him go to a normal school, unnoticed. So he could never be found. And we erased all the memories of him from you, to protect you if they came with questions."

"But how did you find them?"

"We were kidnapped. By them. After we sent him off. They asked us why we sent him away. Of course we thought they were evil. We said that we were protecting him from Them. Then they explained how they were protecting the world and there was a much bigger force to worry about. They said that if we joined them, they would watch over our son, and do everything in their power to protect him. So we agreed."

I didn't know what to say. But my parents got me.

"You...don't seem surprised to know you ha a brother."

"No, not really." I agreed.

I couldn't tell them that I knew about Kalyn, but I could hide the fact that I wasn't surprised either.

"Why not?"

"Becuase after I knew you were with the Black Swan, I had no idea what else you were hiding."

"You saw the letter and you knew didn't you?" my dad thought "You can read cipher runes."

"Actually I can't." I said "But the big black swan on the back of it wasn't exactly sutle. I did some researching."

"You snooped in our stuff."

I sighed "You can't drone everything from me. I am old enough now that you need to trust me. And you have to trust me on this. We're getting rescued. Today."

"Ok, Brooke."

As I retracted out of their minds, I became uncertain. Would Kalyn and my friends be able to rescue me? Or will the Mesmer see it coming a mile away...?

**Me: K, guys that's a for now. Stay tuned!**

**Brooke: Bye! Plez review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Escape

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for the slow updates lately. Been busy.**

**Solace: Am I getting my big moment yet?**

**Me: What? Who said YOU were getting a big moment?**

**Solace: I DID. **

**Brooke: You clan have a big moment if you actually manage to rescue me.**

**Dean: And me!**

**Kalyn: We are not am army.**

**Dean: No, just a super awesome powerful team of ninjas!**

**D'Anna: _Um Dean, just no._**

**Dean: Aww, can't we?**

**Solace: No.**

**Dean: Bu-**

**Solace: NO!**

**Kalyn: Thank you to DerpyJam for reviewing, and Denow and Firefrostflare for supporting us lately. **

**Brooke: Will somebody come rescue me? I'm getting tired of staring at walls. **

**Solace: Why? Walls are good for staring at!**

**Brooke: ...**

**Kalyn: Nah, don't worry. **

**Brooke: Enjoy :(**

Chapter 15:Escape

Turns out my rescue team never came. It was midafternoon in my ever so lonley jail cell. I waited for something to happen. I could have sat there for hours awaiting their arrival, but unfortunately I didn't get that opportunity. The Mesmer swung open the door. The metallic sound of his heels echoed on the tile floor, as his fedora coat tails swept after his movements. His eyes were covered with sunglasses, and I was thankful. I didn't want another look at his ice cold eyes. Too late. As if he knew what I was thinking, he swept off the shades and gave me a cold stare. For some reason, without having to read his mind, I knew what he was thinking.

"You know that Kalyn is going to rescue me.." I decided

"Of course I do, naive little girl. I know he is going to try."

"Try?"

"And fail." The Mesmer smirked.

"You don't know that!" Sudden anger boiled inside of me and I thrashed out.

"Your incompetence amuses me child. I have more than fifty soldiers that can be summoned at the flick of the hand, all ready to do whatever I ask. Do you think that a mere fourteen year old boy and some friends will be able to surpass through an entire complex unnoticed?"

As much as I wanted to say yes right away, my mouth betrayed me, and my lips quivered. I hesitated only for a split second, but this was enough to tip the Mesmer off that I wasn't sure.

"Guess that means I do. Join me?" He asked, the edge of his mouth turned up, as if reminding me that I still had to make that choice.

"Why do you need me so much? Are you saying that you aren't powerful enough? And even better, why don't you mesmerize me? I would be doing your bidding and I wouldn't even know it."

The Mesmer scowled. "We need you because your powers could unlock advantages we never had. Yes, my own powers are limited. And no, as much as I would like, I cannot mesmerize you, because your powers can only fully be used of you are your true self."

I smirked. "I see. How...unfortunate."

"Yes..." The Mesmer agreed "Unfortunate."

"So why is it that you think love is unreliable?" I asked causally, trying to delay my decision "Is it because you have had a bad experience with love?"

"No." he said quickly, but a saw a single spark in his eyes that looked like he was hiding something.

So I closed my eyes and zoned in on his thoughts. A vision was projected into my mind. The Mesmer was younger looking, laughing with a small girl. She had long hazel hazel coloured hair, and her bright big teal eyes were in popbottle glasses. The girl screamed with pleasure as she ran circles around the Mesmer.

"Daddy!" She wailed as he took her arms playfully and swung her around. "Faster! Faster!"

It took me a second to realize that the Mesmer had a daughter. She shifted her weight and the Mesmer lost balance, collapsing onto the floor with the girl laughing on top of him. In the shadows, a woman stood and watched. Her eyes were dark, a blackened teal, so sickly you knew she smelled like trouble. She stalked up to the Mesmer and his daughter. One slender hand caught the daughters pigtail and yanked up.

"MOMMY!" The girl wailed.

This thought perhaps surprised me even more. This cruel woman was this girls mother? The girl screamed in protest as her mother chidled with her.

"Now now. Is that any way for a lady to behave?" Her angelic voice sliced into the afternoon air.

"Im NOT a lady!" The young girl shrieked. "Leave me alone!"

"Helen, it's all right, we were just-"

"You were just what?" The lady snapped, and the Mesmer cringed with hurt. "You cannot treat my daughter like a wild horsemen. She will learn to be a proper lady."

I could see that he had feelings for her, but along side that was also fear.

The Mesmer scowled. "You can't tell me how to raise my daughter."

"That is where you are wrong." She chuckled. "I have foreseen your future. I should have stopped it ahead of time. You are not ready to raise a daughter, much less mine. This has gone on too long. I will not have this horseplay occurring. You are relieved of your duties. Your influence on my girl is unhealthy."

I saw the shock and realization in the Mesmer's voice.

"You can't!" He cried.

"You know the authority of my job. They can get me whatever i want. And what I want is my daughter. She will prove as an good assistant when shes older. The fact is, they can also remove things I do not want. And at this moment, what I do not want is you."

The Mesmer's eyes went wide. "Thats not fair! Please, you can't."

She wrapped a vice like grip around her now crying daughter. "You're right. It's not fair. But Im sorry to say that I can take my daughter. And I will."

She smiled, a mouthful of blinding white teeth, and she and the girl materialized in to thin air. The vision started to fall apart, pieces shattering and fading away. The Mesmer collapsed in a heave of sobs as the last of the scene melted and I was pulled away.

I opened my eyes. The Mesmer was still at the end of his "no." I realized that somehow time had slowed down for me, and it was like nothing had ever happened. What happened to his daughter and his wife? And exactly how long was that ago?

"So then how is it that you think it's unreliable. You couldnt have been just born and thought that."

The Mesmer smiled again "Youre stalling."

"And so are you."

He scowled again, and flipped back on his shades. "This room vault door only opens from the outside if you have registered DNA. "

"So?" I asked, really wishing that I had my illegal pathfinder with me.

Unfortunately, I had left it at home and the Mesmer had taken my nexus.

"So no one, is coming to rescue you." He sighed as if I was clearly missing the point. "And you have one hour to make a final decision."

Then he tugged his coat to his chest and turned around. He opened the door and walked through. Three guards closed it shut. Just as they did, a figure appeared inside. The figure had a black cloak on, draped over its head so I couldn't see it's face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked "Are you Kalyn?"

The figure didn't answer, but held out a gloved hand to me. I took a look back at the secured door. Then I took the cloaked figure's hand, and my insides bubbled. My brain felt like feathers as I was lifted somewhere else.

I found myself in huge house. Well, it was more of a mansion, actually. High ceilings held massive ornate chandeliers, decorated with pendants and crystals. Old fashioned offices with gold played desks and chairs surrounded me, along with wall and walls of books. A long corridor was slung with gold framed portraits and paintings of all sorts and a magnificent velvet staircase swept to an upper floor, with the same decorations and styles. I stared in wonder at the sight.

Beside me, the figure draped her dark hood behind her and give me a wide eyed stare. I stifled a gasp. It was Marta, from school, the smartest student in our year. Usually she looked like a nerd out of a comic book, but today she looked more mature. Her short light brown hair normally tied in a high ponytail, was left down, sitting just above her shoulders. Her rectangular shaped glasses were smaller and a dark green, fitting her face more than her pop bottle glasses. Her face was longer than I thought it was, and her face was dotted with freckles.

"Brooke." She said politely, but there was a slight edge to her voice. "If you would follow me."

She threw her cloak on a hook, revealing her normal school uniform, and started walking down the hall. I followed her, stumbling to catch up. As we walked through the hallway, I tried to closely examine each picture, but Marta was moving so quickly, I would lose her in the maze of rooms. So I hurried to catch up and followed her into a small room. It was a small bedroom with a single lightbulb hanging from an electrical string. The bed was simple, but the iron frame seemed to have a gold tint to it, and the sheets were a gold colour also. A small pile of fresh clean clothes were neatly folded on the cot.

"We will be awaiting you in a half an hour. Look presentable." Then she closed the door and left me alone.

I realized that the small room lets to an even smaller washroom, with a bathtub. Eagerly, I showered, delighted to be clean, and threw on my new clothes. It was a simple uniform, not like the Foxfire one we had for school, but a navy blue vest and skirt, with a white blouse and a tie. I found simple dark flats under the bed. As I combed my fingers through my wet hair, I wondered where I was.

I opened the door, and peeked outside. Empty. Curious, I walked down the hall and peered through all the door. Some had people working, in which I slipped out without any of them noticing. Some were empty, and I looked momentarily in them before continuing on. I knew that this was probably rude, but I couldn't resist. This was like the mother of all ancient mansions.

As I neared the end of the corridor, I heard harsh voices. I turned into a area that looked a court room. Several people looked were seated in semicircle rows, talking viscously to each other. Unlike a court room, the rows did not face a judge, but each other, as if two parts of a messed up circle. I took another step into the room. Everyone stopped. My heart accelerated as I was being stared down at by at least fifty sets of eyes.

"Brooke Matthews?" A tall man rose.

I nodded shyly and awkwardly bowed. The man gestured to a seat beside him.

"Come," He said "We were just about to begin."

**Me: So I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**Brooke: I have a bad feeling I know where this is going.**

**Me: You are probably right.**

**Brooke: I figured as much.**

**Me: Stay Tuned for more!**

**Brooke: I do not like this.**

**Me: I can't wait for you to see what I have in mind!**

**Brooke: Not liking at all...**


	16. Chapter 16: The War Council

**Me: So Hey Everyone! This is Chapter 16!**

**Brooke: What? Already?**

**Solace: Im glad. I'm tired of putting up with you guys.**

**Dean: Hey! That's not get nice. **

**Kalyn: Thanks again to DerpyJam (will you get an account?), Denow and Firefrostflare for being the bestest supporters ever!**

**D'Anna: _Um, bestest isn't a w-_**

**Solace: NOPE! We don't wanna hear it!**

**D'Anna: _Well, SORRY! I'm not the one with bad grammar._**

**Me: Guys cut it out! There's only a few chapters left! Can you not be nice in any of them?**

**Solace: Um, NO...? **

**Me: Solace?**

**Solace: Oh, yes, we'd LOVE to be nice to each other. *shoots dirty look***

**Me: Was that sarcasm Miss Printz?**

**Solace: NO, not at all...**

**Me: -_-**

**Solace: ;)**

**D'Anna, Brooke, Kalyn: *facepalms* **

**Dean: *turns head back and forth* Wait, what are we talking about again?**

**D'Anna, Brooke, Kalyn: *deadpans***

**Me: *sighs* Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The War Council

My eyes darted back and forth as I walked stiffly to my seat. I sat down lightly, and gave a meek smile to the man who offered me a seat. I scanned the people in the room. They were all different ages, some looked like late teens, some looked in their eighties. But I already could tell I was the youngest in the vicinity.

"Brooke Katelyn Matthews," An older man spoke across the semicircle I was sitting at.

"Yes?" I asked, but it probably turned out as a squeak.

I was nervous. I had no idea who any of these people were and I didn't know what they were going to do with me. I wanted more than anything just to go home and hide under the safety of my covers. But I knew that even my home would not be safe from anyone who wanted me.

"Tell us your story, Brooke."

I bit my lip. "My name is Brooke Katelyn Matthews, and I am fourteen years old. I live in Havenfield with my brother and my mom and dad. I am a certified Telepath, but I have also discovered many other talents in the past few weeks that I cannot explain."

I rattled off my story about how I heard Kalyn's voice in my head, and how I followed the clues to find him. I told them about my mom and dad being part of the Black Swan, and how I got kidnapped by the Mesmer. I was surprised to see that everyone was a pretty good listener. No one interrupted or called me crazy.

When I was done, they took a few moments to let this sink in.

A woman at the far end of the room rose. "Brooklyn Matthews, are you aware of who we are?"

"No, ma'am." I said as politely as I could "That was actually going to be one of my next questions."

She nodded "This mansion, is the headquarters of the Black Swan. We have many elves who are part of our organization. There are many different jobs and aspects of this company, but we are one of the most important."

"Which one are you?" I asked.

"We," The woman responded "are the War Council of the Black Swan."

I nodded, not a bit surprised that this is what these people were "So like the Ancients Council. You're the battle strategists."

A series of heads nodded. "And right now we are at war."

"What war?"

"The conflict between us, and the group that we rescued you from."

"And you need my help."

"Actually, quite the contrary, Brooke." Another man stood "The council has decided that you and your brother are the main priority of the enemy. Instead of letting you fight against the enemy as the face of our organization, we think that it would be a better alternative if you and your brother be protected against all costs."

"So I can't fight?"

Several faces blinked at me as if this was an obvious answer, but one man stood and simple replied "No."

My face drooped. As much as I wanted to get away from all of the things that had happened the past few weeks, I wanted to stand and fight. For some reason I felt like I was a part of this now. A part of the mission. To think that after everything, my job was to sit in a room again, and wait. I wouldn't be able to.

So I stood up from my chair as tall as I could and spoke. "I want to fight."

The man beside me scowled. "We cannot allow it."

"I know that it is your best interest to protect me." I said "But I want to fight. The last thing I want to do is wait. I've done too much waiting lately. I need a sense of reality. My parents are still out there. And so are my friends. If something happens to them, I am going to hold myself accountable. I would feel safer knowing that Im doing something rather than letting you do the work for me."

A young woman stood now, a blonde maybe in her late teens "Your request is rather strange, my lady. You do know all that you are risking?"

Another woman stood beside her and spoke: "And I believe according to the rules, you must be an allegedly certified member in order to participate on a mission of any sort."

Her voice overwhelmed me. I had to become a member? Of the Black Swan? I wasn't sure I was ready for that yet. Besides, I had just got here, and I knew nothin of the company and their intentions. I looked up to see Marta stand at the end of the back table. Fear flashed momentarily in her eyes, like she had never spoken out against the Council before, but she lifted her chin.

"I believe if Brooklyn would prefer," she said "she can accept a temporary membership, to complete one mission. And that mission would be to save we family and friends."

I smiled gratefully at her, and took her lead. "My family and friends are my life. I am thankful to every person in this room that wants to protect me, but I would like to fight along side you when you rescue my parents. I will accept this temporary membership as long as I can use it to save the people I love."

The tables burst into fierce whispering. Some glared at Marta accusingly and I watched we sink back in her chair in the corner. I would have to find time to thank her later.

Several people stood at once.

"The elders of the War Council have consulted all options." The first lady said.

"And we had a vote." The man beside her added.

"The vote was unanimous." The last woman said "We have decided to accept. Your temporary membership is in order."

Relief spread through my body. I cracked a smile, gave my thanks, and sat back down.

"The War Council is dismissed," One of the elders announced "The elders are closing in private."

All the tables except for one stood up and made for the exit. They gathered in a big open room. The area was live with conversation. Several people came to meet me, and congratulate me on my membership. One in particular stood out. It was a tall woman, slender and beautiful. Long brown hair with bronze streaks was tied in a tight bun on her head. Her face was half covered by a hat.

"Brooke Matthews?" She asked in a slick voice "Nice to meet you."

She gave me a smile, which I could already tell was fake, and held out her hand. I shook it awkwardly and smiled.

"You have nerve young lady," she nodded "I see no one has taught you to keep that in."

"It's not nerve," I said, but bit my tongue to prevent the phrase on the tip of my tongue "I just want to help."

"You would have been more helpful in a room in our facility." She sighed "But no matter, the elders have spoken."

I tried to smile kindly, but it wasn't easy. Suddenly he fanned her face, and took off her hat.

"Where are my manners?" She laughed and gave me a stare with her dark teal eyes. "My name is Helen, CEO of Black Swan."

I looked into her blackened teal eyes and my heart sank. This woman was Helen, from the Mesmer's vision. Thats what she had meant about her authority. I was about to ask where her daughter was when Marta came by. She was quiet but she nodded at me.

"Oh!" Helen's eyes lit up and she grabbed Marta by the shoulder. "I suppose you two have already met."

Marta nodded faintly "Brooke, this is my mother."

I felt like a ton of bricks was dropped in my hands. Marta was Helen and the Mesmer's daughter?

"Thanks for, you know, standing up for me."

"Your welcome." Was her reply, but her voice was distant.

I nodded at the pair politely as then slipped into the crowd. I retreated from the room and backed into a hallway. I needed to get out of there. As I back stepped and stared at the people, I felt a force collide with me. Whatever I had ran into knocked the wid out of me and I fell forward. I spun around and stared at the figure apologetically.

"Sorry, I-" The words died in my mouth.

A very surprised Uncle Castor stared down at me.

"How coincidental." He mused "Just the person I was looking for."

He pulled me up and gestured to the way he'd came.

"How about we have a little talk, shall we?"

* * *

"My office." Uncle Castor announced.

The normal hysterical ring to his voice was replaced with a deep throaty sound. I wondered if he was really my uncle and if his hysterical character was just a play. He spread his hands out in pride. I followed his gaze. His office was wonderful.

It was a big room, with high ceilings. Instead of the walls being lined with books, they were lined with tapestries. The weavings were beautiful, running down the walls in sparkling thread. At the end of the long room was a intricate desk, made of dark cherry wood. Papers were neatly stacked, unlike my father's desk, where the papers were everywhere. I figured it was a genetic thing, if I ever owned a desk, it would never look as clean as that. Shelves were filled with binders and baskets.

"Impressive?" Uncle Castor asked

"Yes..." I breathed.

I looked up and spun around trying to take in ever inch of the room.

"I'm glad you like it." He beamed and sat down at his desk.

I sat on a stool in front of his desk.

"Uncle Castor...?" I asked "What is this place...?"

"My off- oh you mean this facility?"

"Yes."

"Well, first of all, my name is not Castor. And Im sorry, but I am not your uncle."

"I figured as much," I sighed.

"First and foremost, I have many many names. Eveyone calls me something different. So if you wish, you can still call me Castor. I am one of your father's close friends, not your uncle."

"What's your job here?"

"I am, well, sort of a seeker. I watch people. Keep an eye on them, become part of their life. No one important though. I'm not on the War Council or anything."

"Oh... So you were spying on me...?"

"Sort of." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"So what is this place?" I repeated.

"This is the one and only Black Swan organization facility." He smiled "Where everything happens!"

"So where ARE we?"

"Oh, you mean like place? Oh we're not in Eternalia or anything. We're in a secret location, only certified members get permission to light leap to. No one has found us...not in a million years."

"Is there anyone like me?" I asked "Anyone special?"

Even though I never really told anybody, deep down, all I ever wanted to be was normal. I didn't want special treatment or anything, just a normal family and life. I though about telling Uncle Castor, but wait, he wasn't Castor, and he wasn't my uncle. Not anymore.

"No, Brooke." He replied "You and your brother are very special, one of a kind even. You are definitely not normal of any sorts, and in fact, some of the scientists here want to run tests on you. You could be a miracle breakthrough!"

"Great." I tried to hide the sarcasm in my voice.

"It's good, believe me. You'll love it. And when you become a full member, you can be anything you want. There's a job for pretty much everything."

"I don't want to join the Black Swan," I said "Not now anyways."

"That's ok, there's tons of time. Tons of time for everything!"

I stared into his office. I didn't want to say anything, but time was running out. I didn't have tons of anything, except for decisions. Just then, Marta walked in. She stumbled and smiled apologetically.

"Mr. Forkle, Miss Matthews." She nodded, then took out her clipboard. "May I have a word with Brooke?"

"Certainly."

I got out of my chair and walked over to Marta. She pulled me in a quiet corner, and looked me in the eye.

"There's a reason why I stood up for you." She whispered "My dad is at the camp, somewhere. I know he's there, and I know he's bad. But he's misunderstood. If I can save him, maybe he can change. I want you to be with me when I face him. It's easier to know I have someone my age with me. Im getting tired of being around old people."

I nodded and smiled. "I met him."

"You did?" She asked and her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, but he tortured me and my friend. He was a Mesmer."

Marta frowned "He was always an undiscovered."

"Guess he's not."

Marta thought on this.

"But listen Brooke," she bit her lip "The Council wouldn't tell you because they were afraid it might jeopardize the mission. But Kalyn's in trouble."

My heart stopped. "What?"

"He really did come to rescue you. Him and all your friends. But they were caught and locked up. My dad is taking him somewhere, just him. Your friends are at the camp. We were just going to save them and your parents, but I know what it's like to lose a family member. I want to help you save your brother too."

"Can we tackle both missions?"

Marta smiled "I think we can. Together."

I tried to smile, but it fell into a frown. "Where exactly are they taking him? Where are they taking my brother?"

Marta's smile dropped too. "We're going to have to light leap, somewhere far. To a place without elves."

"Without elves?"

"Yes. We're going to the Forbidden Cities."

**Me: So once again, I hope you liked this chapter! Please take one moment to scroll down and review! I would really really appreciate it!**

**Brooke: Even if its just a :)**

**Solace: Im gonna spam your inbox with :)**

**Dean: Spam? I eat Spam.**

**D'Anna:_ No, you do not._**

**Dean: Oh. No I don't.**

**Me: *facepalms***

**Kalyn: Are you guys normally like this?**

**Solace: Yeah...**

**Brooke: Mostly...**

**Dean: Yeah...**

**D'Anna:_ To some extent..._**

**Me: Yeah... **

**Kalyn: -_-**

**Me: Yeah...**


	17. Chapter 17: Family

**Me: So guess what? I'm thinking of doing a sequel. **

**Brooke: A sequel? Why?**

**Solacd: So she can prelong our torturous sentence, that's why.**

**Me: Hahaha. **

**Dean: Sequel? Torture? What?**

**D'Anna: _Are we in your sequel?_**

**Me: Yes, you're in the sequel, no it's not more torture, and emphasis on: Im thinking about it. But I need names for a sequel, people! And Im adding new character-or thinking about it.**

**Dean: Oh...ok. **

**Kalyn: Thanks to everybody who supports us! **

**Solace: We're just too lazy to say your names.**

**Me: Solace!**

**Solace: What?**

**Me: Never mind...read on. ;) If you review, I will make a special effort to thank all of you in Chapter 18. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Family

"Tell me about your family," I said as we walked along to the Council room for instructions.

"Well," Marta said, as she pushed her glasses farther up her nose "I remember my dad. He always was the fun one. We went everywhere together. I had a brother, named Taeylor, but he moved to start a new life before I was five. We lived in a small town in Mysterium, but my mom wanted to move. She didn't like the reputation that a "working class city" gave her. But my dad insisted that we stay. So we stayed. But mom grew annoyed, and one day, she just took me, and light leaped. I've been raised here ever since."

"So all this time, you've known?" I asked "You've known that your dad was still out there?"

"Somewhat." Marta sighed "My mother tried to drill it into me that she was the only leader in my life. That I was going to be a lady, and I never had a father."

"That's terrible."

"But deep down inside I knew. And I remembered him, when I saw his profile."

We pushed the doors open, and took our seats. I stared down uncomfortably at what I was wearing. I had on a black skin tight suit, that ran from my neck to my ankles. I had a jacket, also skin tight, with a collar, and black combat boots. The person that dressed me insisted on clasping a brooch on top of my heart with the Black Swan insignia. When she was gone, I unpinned it and tucked it inside my jacket. My brown hair was braided to the side, unbelievably tight, it was a miracle I could think.

"Miss Tempest, Miss Matthews," One of the elders nodded when he saw us.

In response, we smiled, and held up a hand in hello. Now that I was a member, I had moved from the guest seat to an end seat on the last table with Marta. But I didn't mind. It was good to have a friend with me. The last of the War Council assembled, and the meeting started.

"The operation is to save Kayler and Tavin Matthews, members of our organization. We are also to rescue friends of Brooke, a Solace, Dean, and D'Anna...is that clear so far?"

He glanced quickly at me, and I nodded. I had given him the name of my friends yesterday after the meeting.

"Lastly," He said "We are to capture the certified Mesmer, and hold him in custody."

Marta and I exchanged a stricken glance. The Mesmer was supposed to be captured into custody?

"Did you know that?" I asked, through telepathy.

Marta looked a little shocked that I had intruded, but she quickly recovered. "No, they only told me about some things. They're going to capture him? How? He's a Mesmer, they won't be able to even get close."

I thought on this. Marta proved a very good point...unless...

"They know that you're his daughter," I though realization forming "They're going to make you distract him."

Marta's face turned pale. "They wouldn't. Would they?"

I took her hand. "I won't let them."

She smiled at me, but I knew she wasn't sure.

"You will light leap to your assignment." Another elder, female, said and I scowled.

I pulled up my jacket, uncovering a new nexus given to me by the Black Swan. It was dark black with a pale teal jewel and an engraved black swan. I missed my old nexus, especially since one of my only memories of my childhood was getting it.

"Operation activated," The elders said in unison. "Good luck."

Everyone assigned for the mission bowed their heads, and disappeared. I closed my eyes, and imagined the Mesmer's campus-which wasn't hard- and felt myself carried away. I opened my eyes and did a mental check. Body not fading. Check. Face not missing. Check. Still somehow alive. Check. I looked to see that Marta and the other five officers had also made it. I looked to see that Marta and the other five officers had also made it. Some Black Swan gadget caused us to become invisible, because the first of the guards pasted without noticing our presence. I flinched when a guard rounded the corner, and he stared straight at us. Momentarily, his face filled with suspicion, then he shrugged, and continued his patrol. The teen beside me elbowed me.

"Keep your emotions in check, Matthews, " he hissed "It weakens the shield."

I nodded breathlessly as we advanced in the complex.

"Where now?" The boy asked.

I looked up at him. "Turn right. My parents are in the cell on the first right, and Dean is on the second left. But I have no idea here Solace and D'Anna are."

We slowly made our way to the cell. The boy pushed me out if the field.

"Hurry!" He hissed.

"Mom, dad," I whispered, startling them. "Grab my hands."

Fortunately, they knew enough to cover their surprise. They liked finger with each other, them with me. I pulled the hands to one of the officers, who took them, and disappeared. Mom and dad disappeared with them. They had light leaped back to the Black Swan building. The other woman held out a hand, and an illusion of mom and dad appeared in the cell.

"Keep moving," The teen hissed and poked my spine.

I growled as we stepped to the second left room and light leaped back Dean. Now, I had Marta and three others with me-unfortunately one being the bratty teenage boy. I closed my eyes and searched for the Mesmer's mind. As I read his thoughts, I fed my team the information they needed to rescue Solace and D'Anna. The three officers went to retrieve them, leaving me and Marta with the last capture. The Mesmer.

We knew how little time we had, so we ran to the location, and sneaked inside. The Mesmer was facing the wall. But he shuddered as we entered.

"I know you're here Matthews." He sneered "Stop playing invisible girl. Show yourself."

I started to come out if the shield, but before I could, Marta stepped out.

"Dad," she said.

The Mesmer turned around and baked up in surprise. "Marta?"

"I came back for you." She grinned "Will you come with me?"

He blinked "Where have you been all this time? Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"Come with me, and we'll be together." Marta coaxed

The Mesmer's face contorted in indecision. "I don't know."

"Why did you join this organization dad?"

"They said they would help me find you."

"Am I here?"

"Yes."

"So whats the point now? Come with me."

I turned back to see the teen duck around the corner and motion to me.

"Is everyone else rescued?" I hissed at him.

He scowled in response but nodded.

"Then come," I said "We're not quite done here."

He slipped into the room with us, as Marta continued her negotiation.

"How did you rescue me? Did you light leap? And how did you get past my security?"

"When she gives the go," I whispered to the boy "Grab him and lightleap to homebase. Got it?"

He nodded as Marta took a step closer.

"Please," Marta pleaded "Come. I promise I'll explain everything afterwards."

"My security is top rated..." The Mesmer muttered "No one could have gotten in...not unless..."

Realization dawned in his cold eyes. "You're working for Helen."

All at once the operation started to fall apart.

Marta stumbled "What-w-no-"

"-You're working for her! She sent you here. You're not rescuing me, you're capturing me! GET BACK!"

Marta started to cry "No, I would never-"

"-I HATE YOU HELEN! Curse you!"

In desperation, Marta twisted two fingers behind her back: the signal. The boy jumped out of the shield and grabbed the Mesmer. He struggled to hold him down, but they managed to disappear. Marta sobbed, sinking to her knees.

"It's ok." I said "Go back to the Black Swan. Talk to your father."

She looked up. "But what about K-"

"Hey, hey. Never mind. I'll do it by myself, no need to worry."

Marta gave me a hug, stepped back and disappeared. I sighed, and stood tall. I closed my eyes, and pictured where I needed to go. As I was whisked away, my only thought was Kalyn. And the surprised look on his face when I rescued his sorry butt.

* * *

My room was full of traitors. Five of the Mesmer's guards were in my house. As I light leaped under the bed, I could see their feet, marching around my room. I bit back curses as I lay still. The pathfinder was in my night table drawer. How was I going to get it? I saw the soldiers were lined facing the door. If I just had enough time... I lunged. I grabbed the table and thrust open the drawers. As I held out the pathfinder, blue light shone from its tip. All five guards turned towards me.

"Hi," I waved then held the pathfinder to the light.

I disappeared before they even knew what hit them. I opened my eyes. I was standing in the middle of a bustling street. Humans scurried in all directions. Flashy lights were on buildings, and oddly shaped yellow contraptions trudged along the streets. I squinted at one of the signs. I was in New York. I light leaped into a store and hid under the racks as I snagged clothes from hooks. I didn't like stealing, but I needed to fit in. I pulled on grey sweatpants and a blue top and sweater before appearing back into the streets. As I stared at all the people, I wondered how I was going to find my brother. The air was really dirty, and I could feel my lungs weazing. I sat by a building and closed my eyes, zoning in on Kalyn's mind. The street was filled with so many people, but I managed to find him.

"Kalyn!" I thought

"Brooke?" His answer was uncertain.

"It's me." I said "Where are you?"

"In an old building."

"Can you sense me?"

"Yes, you're far away..."

"So if I keep moving, will you know if I get any closer?"

"Maybe..."

"Ok, so where now?"

"Uh, straight."

"Gotcha."

I followed the crowd down the road, blending in with the crowd. I was travelling to a secret organization building led by only the senses of a fourteen year old kid. I wouldn't be surprised if five hours from now, I was no closer than when I began.

**Kalyn: Seriously Brooke?**

**Brooke: Hmm? *innocent face***

**Kalyn: You do realize that has no effect on me right?**

**Brooke: Hmm? *batting eyelashes***

**Kalyn: Dude, Im your BROTHER, not your boyfriend.**

**Brooke: *sighs* You have no sense of direction. **

**Kalyn: I do too!**

**Brooke: Do not!**

**D'Anna: _I just can't believe she left you guys unsupervised._**

**Me: *pops out of nowhere* Im not that stupid.**

**Brooke: *screams* How did you get there?**

**Me: *smiles deviously* I have my ways.**

**Brooke: Youre starting to sound like Solace.**

**Me: :) You wish.**

**Dean: Actually, we don't wish, cause there's enough dictatorship as it is.**

**Me: K well then, I momentarily separated you all. Be grateful.**

**Kalyn: Hehe, kind of being tortured and held hostage still. Not greatly grateful.**

**Brooke: Well if you were a better navigator, then maybe I w-**

**Kalyn: I am so a g-**

**Brooke: No y-**

**Kalyn: ARE TO-**

**Me: GUYS! OMG please stop. You're giving me a migraine.**

**Dean: Physcological Fact: Mammoth Poop stops migraines.**

**D'Anna:_ Is not_-**

**Me: Ok, that's enough. We are taking a long break. This is torture.**

**Solacs: Did someone say torture?**

**Me: Ok, Im outta here. Review and stop these guys from driving me crazy. Behave while Im gone! I MEAN IT! *lightleaps away***

**Dean: NO SUPERVISION!**

**...**

**All: *screams and runs around the room crazy***

**Me: Why do I even try?**


	18. Chapter 18: What Matters Most

**Me: So hey guys! Hope you liked my chapter, and thanks to that's people that have read every chapter of this fanfic.**

**Kalyn: We appreciate everything you do!**

**Solace: We do. And Im thanking you, that's saying something.**

**Dean: Thank you to Denow and Firefrostflare for being the best friends ever and supporting me, and thank you to AwesomeFroster for the continual reviews (POV- point of view).**

**D'Anna: _You guys are the best!_**

**Brooke: Right they are!**

**Me: Hope everyone's having a great week!**

**Solace: There's something wrong with me! Take me to the doctor! I dont feel like being sarcastic!**

**Me: Im sure you'll be fine.**

**Solace: Im dying.**

**Dean: And Im laughing.**

**Solace: I still feel like beating you to a pulp, punk.**

**Dean: Done laughing.**

**Brooke: Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: What Matters Most

"Am I getting any closer?" I sighed, as I slumped against a park bench.

My brain ached, and my feet were exhausted. My head was spinning, and Kalyn's voice sounded like the bad end of a static connection. I had been walking aimlessly for about six hours.

"I...don't...know..." Kalyn's voice was faint.

I knew that our connection was tiring both of us, but Kalyn especially. Being kidnapped and then staying alive was strenuous, and I knew all about it. If you weren't starving or dehydrated, you were weak and sickly. He sounded like he was going to pass out, and I couldn't blame him.

"I know you're tired," I knew I shouldn't be pushing, but I needed to hurry up "but you need to think harder."

"South..." He whispered, after a while. "I think...we're south."

But the farther south I travelled, I knew it was pointless. Kalyn didn't have a clue where he was. I collapsed on the sidewalk and leaned sleepily against the nearest building. My head was spinning so fast, I was seeing a blur of colours all at once.

"Brooke?" Kalyn croaked, but this time I didn't respond.

My arms went slack, my head fell, and the world went dark.

* * *

I woke up chained to a bed. At first, I thought I had been kidnapped too, but then I looked at my surroundings. I was back in the Black Swan complex. I tugged in my restraints. An elder came in.

"Doing some sightseeing?" He asked coldy.

"I'm sorry," I said, but my voice was distant.

"You went to the FORBIDDEN CITIES!" He roared. "You should be exiled! Do you have any idea how serious this is?"

"Yes," I said softly "But I have to save my brother. He's my family too."

"You will do nothing of the sort!"

"Then exile me." I said blankly. "If you rescue my parents, and my friends, but not my brother, then you truly don't understand. I could feel him! I need my brother. I won't loose him again."

"We were planning a rescue mission for your brother as soon as we finished this one. But now, we have reconsidered."

"What!?" I cried "You can't just do that! He'll die!"

"We'll do what we have to do. If it is in their will to kill him, maybe it is for the best."

"Then you're no better than the rest of them! You killers! Let me out!"

"We have sentenced you to house arrest. You are to forbidden to leave this room for three days. Then you will be closely monitored by anklets. The council is disappointed, Brooke."

Then he left me to my misery.

"He'll die..." I sobbed "Please just help him..."

But I realized that the seriousness of my actions were enough for the Black Swan. They were going to let Kalyn die. The Mesmer was in custody. His organization had no order. It was likely that they would have no need for Kalyn, or he would be tortured for his powers. None his members had any restraint. And knowing stupid idiotic Kalyn Matthews for a week, he was going to die rebelling. I was locked here for three days. In three days, they could ship Kalyn off to a foreign island and I would never see him again. In three days, they could torture him to insanity. In three days, they could make my brother join them, and well, if that happened, the Black Swan wouldn't stand a chance. And as far as the mission went, it was complete. Which meant I was no longer a member of the Black Swan anymore, and that I wasnt going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Three days. Three days. Three days. Three days felt like forever had dropped on my shoulders. I did almost nothing those entire three days. Marta came by every so often to check on me. She told me her dad was in prison, and that his trial was scheduled in two weeks. She said she was allowed to visit whenever she wanted, and she had begun to talk to him. I nodded silently at her, even though most of it went in one ear and out the other. My brain was solid. I couldn't think. Today was the last day. I wanted to see Solace, D'Anna, and Dean. I wanted to see my parents. But I was locked up in a small dark room. I can already tried to use telekinesis to get out, but I couldn't. The Black Swan had used some kind of enchantment of the chains so that they couldn't be broken by force. And the padlock was a fingerprint scan. So unless they programmed it to be my fingerprint- which obviously they didn't- then I was stuck. I closed my eyes and tried to find sleep. When it found me, it was thin, and I had a miserable last night.

* * *

When I woke up, Marta was waiting for me. She pressed her finger to the lock and undid my chains. Then she attached the anklet to my leg and helped me up.

"You cannot leave the mansion." She sighed "If you do, the council will be alerted, and you will be exiled."

"He's going to die." I told Marta "And it's going to be my fault."

"It was never your fault." She said "Don't think that way."

"They were going to save him! They had a rescue mission planned out!"

"Or did they?"

"...I don't understand."

"Would it be more effective if they made you think it was your fault, so that the guilt would drown you? Or would it be more effective to say that they were never going to save him in the first place, and what you did might actually have done something noble?"

"So they lied to me."

"They can do whatever they want, Brooke, they're the Black Swan! They separated me from my father! They're evil. What do you expect?"

"I wanted them to be good." I said "Deep down, I wished that they were good people and they would save my friends and family. I wanted them to be good leaders, so I knew my parents had done something good, instead of something bad."

"Well, Im sorry to burst your bubble, but there isn't anyone like that. Not around here."

"I know." There was no good guy here. They all just wanted power. And they wouldn't help you, not without a price.

"I...want to be alone." I mumbled.

Marta nodded, and walked out the door. I curled up in a ball and cried for a very long time.

* * *

Two weeks past. After they let me out, I mainly talked to my friends. They were the only things that were real. The Black Swan had insisted that my friends, my parents, and I stay at the facility in case the enemy ambushes again. I thought this was a load of crap, but my parents agreed and we had to stay. I wasn't talking to them. I was so mad and frustrated. Maybe they were too. But between us, I don't think either of them spent every living moment, thinking about Kalyn, and wondering if he was alright. After the two weeks, I didn't have a lot of hope. I knew Kalyn was most likely dead. And I wasn't going anywhere, not unless I could get the anklet off.

I paced my room In the dark. Thinking. Every once and a while, I would slam my leg against the wall, hoping maybe the anklet would come off. It gave a little spark, jolting my ankle, then buzz silent. Latley, I loved to think about how useless I was. I was useless. I flopped onto my bed and sighed. My loose brown hair flung across my pillow, my feet hanging off the bed. This was one of the many ones I wished it wasnt mandatory to wear jewelry.

I was about to fall asleep, a deep trance that would probably be my best sleep in a while, when a hand clamped over my mouth. Of course, I screamed.

"Do you want the world to hear you!? Shut up!"

The hand let go of me, as I squinted my eyes in the dark.

"Who are you?"

"Im your most sarcastic amazing best friend that has come to save you."

"Solace?"

"And us." Two voices whispered.

"Guys what?" I asked "We can't escape. The anklets are enchanted."

"Does enchanted magic beat illegal magic?" Even in the dark, I could still see the faint sparkle of a blue gem.

"You're kidding me."

"Well, if you don't want to be-"

"Ok,ok I'm coming." I hopped off the bed. "Where to?"

"Well, to save your brother of corse, where else?"

I had to smile. We linked arms, and held the pathfinder to the moonlight. It shone in all it's brilliance, and in its light, I saw three beaming faces. For the first time in a while, I had a purpose, and I felt happy. I was going to save Kalyn. It was what mattered most. And I had my friends to watch my back.

"Where's your brother?" Dean asked.

I smiled. "Long story? Who wants to go to New York?"

Then we were whisked away in a blue flash, disappearing into the night.

**Me: Aww, that was a good ending to the chapter.**

**Brooke: Yeah, it'll be good up until the part where the Black Swan catches us and exiles us.**

**Kalyn: They weren't kidding about that were they?**

**Solace: No they were not.**


End file.
